Je suis toi
by Grain-de-sel
Summary: -Reste. Lui demandais-je. Il se figea sous ma demande, l'air étonné. Je réitérais ma demande, mon besoin. -Reste auprès de moi Caius.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes !

J'ai commencé à écrire une courte nouvelle sur Caius Volturi et un OC, il y a plus d'un an.

Elle est fini et dort bien au chaud sur mon ordinateur. Cependant, avant de la poster, je souhaite vous présenter un extrait, pour savoir si vous désirez connaître la suite !

Mon écriture n'était pas à son plus haut niveau, mais j'espère que vous serez indulgentes.

Merci et bonne lecture !

Reviews ... reviews … ***regardhypnotique***

Je regardais la maison des Cullen. Enfin … plutôt une immense villa ! Je ne savais pas encore si je devais y aller. Le mariage de ma sœur, Bella, était important à mes yeux, mais tout le monde me détestait. Je ne pouvais pas me montrer en public sans faire de scandales. Je finis par éteindre le moteur de ma voiture et je pris une lente inspiration, histoire de me remettre les idées en place. J'ouvrais les yeux et je vis une ombre près d'un arbre. Ce devait être Jacob à coup sûr. Il fallait que je lui parle, que je lui demande son avis. Je sortis rapidement tout en veillant à ne pas tomber. Que voulez-vous ? Pour un mariage, les talons sont de mises, et j'avais aussi une robe rouge sang, en mousseline et m'arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux. Je me dirigeais vers mon « ami », le seul que j'avais mais je le voyais hésitant, regardant de droite à gauche.

« -Jacob ! Reste là s'il te plaît ! Je veux juste te parler un moment ! »

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'ombre, mais j'y rentrais avec lui. Je lui attrapais le poignet pour le retenir. Il se retourna vers moi et me dévisagea. Il soupira et m'adressa enfin la parole.

« Enée, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Ne sois pas si méchant, je pensais.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là, mais elle est ma sœur et je dois être là, au moins pour elle. Mais je voulais savoir ce que vont penser les autres. »

« Tu me demandes ce que pense tous ces gens ? Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? C'est toi qui lit dans les pensées je te signale ! »

Il vit à coup sur mes yeux se remplir de larmes car il marmonna quelque chose avant de reprendre sa tirade.

« Tu sais très bien que soit, ils ont peur de toi, soit ils te prennent pour une folle à lier. Même si tu dis que tu n'en a rien à faire, je le vois bien que cela te touche. Cependant, pour Bella ce sera le plus beau cadeau qu'elle puisse avoir en ce monde si tu venais assister à l'office et à la soirée. Et pour Charlie, ne t'en fait pas. Il saurât se tenir en ta présence. Fais attention, il y a des personnes dangereuses ici. Il n'est pas bon de les fréquenter, alors ne leur parle pas, ils ne doivent pas se douter de ton don.»

« Des personnes dangereuses tu me dit ? Moi qui croyais être la seule ! »

J'étais très reconnaissante de sa sincérité au sujet de Charlie et de mes anciens amis. Toutes ces histoires me faisaient mal, même si j'étais forte. Je me rappelais toute la scène.

****FLASHBACK**** 2 ans plus tôt

_C'était un soir, en janvier, et la neige tombait. Je me rappelais que je portais ce jour-là une écharpe noire en soie. Mon père était extrêmement en colère contre moi, j'avais fait une connerie, une monstrueuse connerie. Du genre de celles qui vous font mettre en prison, ou à l'asile aussi._

_«- Tu es un monstre Énée ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ta conduite ! Sors de cette maison, personne ne te retiens ! »_

_Mon père m'avait parlé d'un ton froid, pire que s'il avait crié ces mots._

_« -Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Papa ! Écoute moi juste un instant ! Je ne maîtrise pas encore ces pouvoirs, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de comprendre, mais je suis comme ça. Ce qu'il s'est passé à la Push était un accident ! »_

_Il me poussa jusque sur le perron, en me donnant de force ma valise bleu._

_«- Un accident ? Mais c'est toi l'accident ma fille ! Que tu puisses lire dans les pensées, soit, je l'ai accepté car tu étais juste une enfant quand tu as eu ce … cette maladie. Mais là ? Je ne cautionne rien ! Tu m'entends ? Rien ! Tu as fait exploser une maison, tu l'as fait brûler en mettant ainsi à la rue toute une famille. De plus, il y a eu des blessés. »_

_«- Je t'en prie ! Ne me rejette pas, je n'ai que toi. »_

_Je murmurais cette phrase, comme si elle pouvait me sauver. Je ne voulais pas entendre ses pensées car elles seraient pires que ses paroles._

_A l'âge de neuf ans, j'avais réussis à maîtriser ce don particulier. Et voilà que le ciel m'en offrait un autre. Le pouvoir de faire exploser tout objet, quel qu'il soit. Simplement par le mental. Je pleurais quand il me claqua la porte au nez, me laissant ainsi seule dans la nature, à seulement 18 ans. J'errais de ville en ville, de Seattle à Phœnix où je pus avoir une discussion avec ma sœur cadette. Elle fut la seule qui me comprit et elle jura de ne rien dire. Je ne voulais pas voir ma mère, ainsi je repartis avec un sac qui représentait tout ce que j'avais désormais._

_Un jour, je reçu un appel de la part de Jacob, un cousin de la petite fille que j'avais blessé lors de mon « explosion ». En voulant venir me voir pour me donner des nouvelles de l'enfant, il avait entendus la dispute entre Charlie et moi. Il m'aida alors à contenir mon pouvoir et à le maîtriser. Il m'avait proposé de m'héberger durant quelques mois chez lui. Avant qu'il ne me dise de partir car ma sœur débarquait à Forks. Elle ne devait pas savoir que j'étais resté avec lui, sinon mon père l'aurait su. Je me demandais souvent pourquoi il m'avait aidé. Jacob j'entends. Quelle ironie du sort qu'il m'ait accepté alors que j'avais blessé sa famille !_

****FIN DU FLASHBACK****


	2. Chapter 2: Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à S. Meyer, sauf bien entendus les personnages ajoutés par moi-même, ainsi que l'histoire d'Enée.

Bonjour à toutes ! Merci pour celles qui ont laissés des reviews :).

Voici le premier chapitre, et donc la suite de l'extrait que j'ai déjà posté.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit ou grand commentaire ! C'est toujours utiles pour s'améliorer et aussi très gratifiant.

Je risque de me répéter, mais ce sera une courte nouvelle, avec des chapitres plus ou moins longs.

Si jamais à la fin de cette histoire (si vous allez jusqu'au bout), vous voudrez une suite, vous pourrez me le dire en mp ou en review.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

PS : (N'ayant pas de Beta, il est possible qu'il y ai des fautes, et je m'en excuse.)

Je souris de toutes mes petites dents bien blanches. Et je sautais au cou de ce garçon merveilleux.

«- Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça me soulage que tu sois avec moi ! Je vais essayer de bloquer ma télépathie du mieux que je peux pour ne pas tuer quelqu'un! Et puis aussi l'autre pouvoir … mais t'inquiètes ! J'ai réussis à le bloquer presque définitivement. »

Il rigola, et je me surpris à faire de même. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et m'en alla en direction de la villa, ou le monde commençait à affluer. Je devais me dépêcher pour pouvoir parler à Bella.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée en faisant comme chez moi. Qui m'en voudrait, et en me servant de ma capacité à entendre les pensées, j'entendis celles de Bella à l'étage. Seule ? Je n'entendais qu'elle. Je refermais mon don comme on éteint une radio. Personne ne faisait attention à moi. A vrai dire, en deux ans j'avais beaucoup changé. Si avant j'étais banale, j'avais maintenant les cheveux noirs, mes yeux étaient gris, ma peau très pale en dépit du soleil et j'avais une bouche pulpeuse. Certains disait que j'étais le portrait craché de Grace Kelly, mais en brune. Soit, pourquoi pas. Mais on ne pouvait donc pas me reconnaître. En effet, ces petits changements étaient dus à mes pouvoirs, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais pour exemple avant j'avais les yeux marron, comme ceux de ma sœur. Si je ne pouvais pas expliquer ce fait, j'avais dû l'accepter.

Je réfléchis l'espace d'un instant et je me décidais. En montant les escaliers, je sentis des regards se poser sur moi, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Ils devaient surement se demander qui j'étais pour pouvoir grimper là-haut. J'ouvris une porte qui, normalement, devait donner sur ma sœur.

« SURPRI ... »

Je ne finis pas ma phrase car plusieurs personnes me regardaient avec incrédulité ? Non, avec dégoût. Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. J'étais dans une sorte de bureau rond, où un tas de livres se cumulaient autour de trois canapés en cuir brun où était assis le petit comité. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler. Non pas après avoir détaillé toutes les personnes. Six hommes avec des capuchons cachant leur visage. Seulement deux personnes avaient les leur à découvert, un homme et une fillette blonde. Ils avaient des yeux étranges, rouge pour la fille, mais je voulais vite partir, donc je n'y prêtais pas attention.

« Excusez-moi, je croyais avoir entendu Bella penser.. Euh parler ! Oui parler. On ne peut pas entendre quelqu'un penser n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ris nerveusement, et je continuais en fixant mes pieds. Telle est la meilleure façon de se faire passer comme inoffensif. Et je repris la parole comme personne ne me parlait.

« Je suis la sœur de Bella. Oui je sais, personne n'a jamais entendu parler de moi, c'est normal ! Maintenant, si vous voulait bien m'excuser, je vais partir, je me suis trompée de porte comme vous avez pu le constater.»

L'homme, blond, la trentaine, avec un regard doré plein de compassion s'adressa à moi.

« Elle est dans sa chambre, à deux portes d'ici. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une sœur. Mais je suis enchanté que tu sois parmi nous. »

« Vous seriez bien le seul ... »

Il me toisa avec une expression de surprise sur son visage.

« Oh, je suis désolée, je pensais avoir dit cela dans ma tête. »

La fille bonde me regarda avec dédain avant de s'adresser à moi, même si apparemment j'étais une moins que rien dans son esprit.

« Tu aurais mieux fait, même si ce que tu as dit me paraît juste. »

Sur ce coup-là je n'en revenais pas de sa remarque. Je la regardais en essayant de capter ses pensées, mais trou noir. Rien. Je serrais les poings devant mon échec et laissais échapper un grognement de dépit.

« Vous savez quoi ? Je ne suis absolument pas désolée! »

Je me retournai et claquai la porte.

J'ouvris ''ma radio'' afin de chercher Bella. Toujours aucunes pensées du côté de la salle, où deux minutes plus tôt, j'étais entrée. Je ne comprenais pas comment cela était possible. J'ouvris une seconde porte, et cette fois je vis ma sœur.

Elle était en train de se faire maquiller et coiffer par deux femmes sublimes. Une petite brune et une grande blonde. Elles avaient tout qui les différenciés mais elles auraient pu être sœur à cause de leur teint très pale et de leur yeux. Les mêmes que l'homme. Je m'approchais vers ma sœur, qui se tourna en ayant vu mon reflet dans le miroir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucuns sons ne sortirent.

« Fermes ta bouche Bella, ça sent les égouts. »

J'entendis un rire tonitruant venant du bureau, à l'autre bout du couloir. Etait-ce possible qu'on puisse m'entendre à cette distance ? Pourquoi pas ? Après tout je suis bien télépathe.

« Merci Enée pour ce conseil. » Bella me regarda et sans se concerter on éclata de rire. Elle me sauta dans les bras et la brune lâcha un soupir. Elle s'adressa d'ailleurs à moi pendant que ma sœur me tournait autour en sautillant et en gloussant. Oui, je sais, Bella n'est pas comme ça, mais ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Ce devait être le stress du mariage qui devait lui retourner le cerveau.

« Enée ? Tu as un joli prénom, très original. Je m'appelle Alice, et voici Rosalie, la blonde. Tu es donc la sœur de Bell's ? »

J'allais lui répondre mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps tellement elle était extravertie si on peut dire. Elle adressa un regard plein de reproches à la future mariée.

« Elle ne nous a jamais parlé de toi tu sais, c'est étrange. Mais je suis sure qu'on va bien s'entendre surtout que tu à l'air d'aimer la mode à ce que je vois. Cette robe te va à merveille, et ça ne m'étonnerais guère que les hommes soient tous à tes pieds d'ici la fin de la cérémonie. Tu veux que je te coiffe ? Ou tu préfères garder tes sublimes cheveux de jais au naturel ? Hum … oui au naturel c'est très bien. Tu devrais aller t'asseoir sur les bancs en bas, ça va bientôt commencer. Et prépare un petit discours en honneur à ta sœur. Pas de protestations, tu y passeras comme tous les autres. Allez sors d'ici ma belle. »

J'étais bouche bée devant la tirade qu'elle m'avait faite, et il faut dire que j'étais assez mal à l'aise. Un discours ? Les hommes à mes pieds ? La mode ? Bella profita de ce moment pour se foutre de moi.

« Alors, qui sent les égouts maintenant ? »

J'haussais un sourcil et je lui tirais la langue comme une enfant.

« Tu m'as l'air très mature dis-moi. »

Rosalie venait de me sortir ça tout naturellement, et je lui répondis avec toute la repartie que je pus fournir à ce moment-là.

« Dis-moi la blondasse, tu te prends pour qui ? »

« Pour une fille intelligente, riche et belle, contrairement à toi. Mais on ne peut pas tous être comme moi que veux-tu ! »

Alors là elle avait déclenché les hostilités, et bien que quelque part mon instinct me souffle qu'elle fût dangereuse, j'en avais cure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! Non mais tu es qui pour me juger ? Tu te crois tout permis ? »

Je hurlais littéralement et j'entendis que de nouvelles personnes étaient entrées dans la pièce. Blondie me toisa avec dédain et elle en rajouta une couche.

« Tiens un peu de public. Bella je suis désolée mais il faut que je m'exprime. Alors, ou en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Tu es insignifiante, petite humaine. Ta race se croit toujours tout permis. Tu te sens puissance à cause des compliments d'Alice ? Crois-moi, tout est faux car tu es d'une banalité effarante très chère. »

J'allais lui sautais à la gorge mais je sentis des bras autour de mon ventre pour me retenir.

Quand je pris la parole, j'étais folle de rage et je sentais mes barrières mentales qui allaient lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. J'essayais de me débattre des bras dans lesquels j'étais, mais sans résultats.

« Saches que tu es aussi sexy qu'un phacochère empaillé Rosalie ! Je vais te dire comment ça va se passer. Quand je regarde quelqu'un je ne vois pas son apparence ou son nombre de chromosomes, je vois juste une cible à détruire ou pas. Et toi tu fais partie de la première catégorie. Tu te crois invincible ? Saches que tu ne sais pas qui je suis et ce dont quoi je suis capable. »

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. Je ne me calmais pas mais je regardais autour de moi, Bella et Alice n'étaient plus là, et en écoutant les pensées de ma sœur, elle ne m'en voulait pas. Il y avait l'homme blond du bureau et Jacob, c'était lui qui me tenait.

« Lâches moi Jacob. »

Et je partis de cette pièce avant que je fasse une bêtise de plus. Je m'assis par terre dans le couloir, à défaut d'un siège décent. J'allongeais mes jambes et fermais les yeux pour me détendre. J'entendais des éclats de voix et je pouvais deviner aisément que Jacob avait pris mon relais contre cette garce. J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne sentis pas la présence du blond à mes côté.

« Je me nomme Carlisle. Je suis vraiment navré pour Rosalie, elle aurait dû se contenir, mais elle est jalouse. »

« Jalouse ? Jalouse de quoi ? De moi ? Non mais sans blague je ne sais pas à quoi vous tourner le matin mais ça doit être puissant. »

Je le regardais pour appuyer mes paroles mais il était hypnotisant. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, couleur miel, et il était très pale. Un beau grec du temps de Platon quoi.

« Tu es unique Enée, tu es aussi très téméraire, fais attention, car il y a des gens qui ne seront pas aussi clément que ma fille si tu t'adresses à eux de la sorte, qu'importe qui ai commencé les hostilités. »

« Vous êtes la deuxième personne à me dire ça aujourd'hui, c'est étrange. Je suis désolée pour mon comportement, je suis un peu à fleur de peau en ce moment. Mais cette fille est vraiment désagréable. »

Il me sourit, condescendant.

« Va, ça va bientôt commencer. »


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à S. Meyer, sauf bien entendus les personnages ajoutés par moi-même, ainsi que l'histoire d'Enée.

.

Bonjour à toutes !

Je tiens à remercier Lilijoy, fanny G , Guest ( désolée je n'ai pas le nom) ainsi que pour leur reviews.

J'ai eu un petit souci de mise en page, comme vous l'avez sans doute constaté. J'avais beau sauter plusieurs lignes entre mon petit charabia du début et ma fic en elle-même, les deux sont restés « collés ». C'est pourquoi j'espère que ça va marcher cette fois ci, et que la lecture sera plus agréable.

Sur ce, voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Reviews… reviews …. Non ? Mon regard hypnotique ne marche toujours pas ?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Carlisle m'avait congédié comme ça, sans que je ne puisse donner mon avis. Je descendais rapidement pour trouver une place. Impossible car il n'y en avait aucunes. Enfin si. Une. Au milieu du groupe avec les capes._

_« Pff quelle poisse » pensais-je._

_Je m'avançais avec tout l'enthousiasme que je pouvais fournir à ce moment-là. C'est-à-dire équivalent au néant. Evidement sur le banc, il y avait la fillette et les cinq autres personnes, et la place vacante entre deux capes._

_« Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que cela vous dérange si je m'assois ici ? »_

_Avec ma main, je désignais le fameux endroit. Je m'étais exprimée avec toute la courtoisie qui me caractérise._

_« Oui, un peu. »_

_Respirer. Se calmer._

_« Jane très chère, soit un peu aimable. Bien. Tu es la bienvenue parmi nous Enée, viens t'asseoir. »_

_J'étais choquée entre le fait qu'il sache mon nom et aussi à cause de la voix doucereuse de l'homme._

_« Je... Merci. » Bafouillais-je._

_Je m'assis entre l'homme qui m'avait adressé la parole et un autre dont je ne pouvais pas voir le visage._

_« Vive la politesse. » Je murmurais._

_Je laisser dériver mon regard sur l'assemblée. Mon père était présent._

_« C'est la meilleure, pire que noël. » Soufflais-je._

_« Dis, ça t'arrive souvent de parler toute seule ? Mais qu'importe. Je m'appelle Jane, voici Felix, Aro, celui qui t'as parlé, Caius, Demetri et Alec. »_

_Donc en réfléchissant bien, à ma gauche il y avait Jane, ensuite Félix et à mes coté le fameux Aro. Et à ma droite Caius, Demetri et Alec au bout du banc._

_« Enchantée Jane, je suis Enée, la sœur de la mariée, mais ça vous le savez déjà. » je répondais._

_Mais je me concentrais sur la cérémonie qui venait de commencer. Bella était magnifique, et voir Charlie à son bras me fit mal au cœur. Une larme roula sur ma joue droite. Jamais il ne ferait ça pour moi, mais je ravalais ma rancœur. En passant devant moi, ma sœur me sourit et mon père me lança un regard noir qui n'échappa à personne sur ma rangée. Je l'entendis même marmonner « Sale monstre. »_

_Je me levais d'un seul coup alors que Bell's ne me voyait pas, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Edward, son futur mari. Jane me lança un regard surpris et je partis en courant en direction de la forêt._

_Je courrais comme une folle le plus loin possible. Et je stoppais tout d'un coup ma course folle pour reprendre ma respiration avant de hurler._

_« AAAAARRRRRRRRHGGGGGGGGG »_

_Je pleurais, en frappant dans une canette vide qui trainait par là. Je rassemblais tout mon pouvoir et je fis exploser un rocher. Sous l'explosion je fus envoyé à 5 mètre de l'endroit où je me trouvais alors. J'avais très mal au bras et je vis que je m'étais blessé. Une énorme entaille d'où s'écoulais mon sang. Mais cela ne m'arrêta pas, car au contraire je voulais souffrir un maximum, car comme l'avait dit Charlie, j'étais un monstre._

_Je faisais à nouveau exploser un rocher puis un cerf qui passait par là. Je fus couverte de sang. J'étais allée trop loin. Ma robe était déchirée et on aurait dit à présent une nuisette en lambeau, on voyait mes sous vêtements, et j'avais du sang un peu partout, sur mes mains et même sur mon visage. Mon sang mêlé à celui du pauvre animal._

_Je regardais ma montre, enfin plutôt un bracelet avec l'heure, car il était très fin. J'étais partie depuis une heure._

_« Je suis un monstre. » Murmurais-je._

_« Non, tu es humaine et ta patience a des limites. J'ai entendus ce que t'a dit ton père. Viens, on va aller voir Carlisle, il est médecin. »_

_Jacob me souris._

_J'acquiesçais._

_J'étais dans un état second, et je ne distinguais pas les silhouettes qui se dessinaient devant moi. Nous nous rendions au bureau du docteur. Jacob frappa à la porte et Carlisle ouvrit. Il allait demander la raison de sa présence quand il me vit. Ses yeux ressemblaient à des soucoupes._

_« Entre Enée. Jacob reste dehors et va dire à Bella que sa sœur est rentrée. »_

_« Bien. » dis Jacob, non sans avoir fait une grimace._

_« Enée ? Tu rentres ? » S'inquiéta Carlisle._

_J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse. Quand je fus dans la pièce je pus voir toute la bande de Jane et Aro assis, me dévisageant. Et moi aussi._

_Aro avait des cheveux longs noirs et épais, des yeux rouges et un teint aussi pale que celui d'un mort. A ses côtés, Jane, égale à elle-même, blonde et splendide avec un raffinement naturel. Je reconnus Félix à sa carrure, une armoire à glace, et aussi Demetri, plus fin, si on peut dire. Il y avait un autre homme, plus jeune et brun avec une bouche qui appelait aux baisers. Il me murmura son prénom du bout des lèvres « Alec. ». Et le dernier. Le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu, avec des cheveux blonds arrivant jusqu'aux épaules, un regard perçant, rouge bien évidemment, un teint pâle, qui était accentué par une écharpe en soie rouge sang contrastant avec un smoking noir. Mais je faisais un gros bug sur sa bouche. Charnue et rouge, pire que celle d'Alec. Un dieu vivant. Je vis Caius me faire un sourire en coin, ce qui attira la curiosité de toutes les personnes présentes. Et ce qui me fit sortir de ma contemplation fut son regard cramoisis devenir noir en me regardant, noir de désir. Je rougis d'un coup et je tournais la tête._

_Et j'aperçus enfin mon reflet. J'écarquillais les yeux. Je ressemblais à un vampire s'ils pouvaient exister, avec du sang de partout._

_« Euh … » fut la seule parole que je pus dire._

_Mais Carlisle me fit assoir devant la petite assemblée._

_« Que t'es-il arrivé ? » me demanda-t-il doucement._

_« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Soignez moi et n'en parlons plus. » Soufflais-je._

_Devant son air interrogateur, je rajoutais « S'il vous plait ? »_

_Et Félix partit dans un fou rire à faire trembler les murs, ce qui arracha un sourire à tout le monde, sauf à Caius qui me fixait toujours. Je commençais à être mal à l'aise, je crois qu'il ne m'aimait pas du tout en fait. Ce qui me fait dire ça ? C'est simplement son regard méprisant qu'il me lançait à présent._

_« Je... Jacob m'a dit que vous étiez médecin... » Murmurais-je, terrorisée pour la première fois de ma vie. Surement mon instinct de survie qui refaisait surface._

_« C'est juste, nous allons voir ce que nous caches tout ce sang séché sur toi, pour savoir si tu n'es pas blessée. »_

_« Non ! » criais-je._

_Je me relevais subitement._

_« Je refuse que quelqu'un comme vous me soigne. »_

_« Quelqu'un comme moi ? C'est-à-dire ? » Me demanda-il calmement. « Explique-toi. Et puis tu devrais t'assoir tu sais. »_

_Mais Bella entra en trombe à ce moment-là._

_Elle me prit dans ses bras. _

_« Ne repars plus jamais je t'en prie, je ne veux pas te perdre une fois de plus. Fais attention Enée, personne ne doit savoir pour tes pouvoirs. Ignore papa, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. » Me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille pour que personne ne l'entende. Mais Aro arqua un sourcil. Je ne le remarquais pas cependant, trop préoccupée. Le silence était pesant, personne ne parlait et j'étais toujours dans les bras de ma sœur._

_« Pas de sentimentalisme, je suis à deux doigts de me sentir humain. » Cracha Caius._

_Je repoussais violemment Bell's, suite aux paroles de cet « homme » qui me fichait en rogne, même pire, dans une rage immense._

_« Vous voyez ce tableau-là, juste derrière vous ? » demandais-je._

_Caius me toisa méchamment._

_« Oui et alors ? »_

_« Et bien c'est une antiquité, tout comme vous. » éludais-je._

_Il se mit à grogner, oui vous avez très bien entendus, grogner. Aro mis sa main sur la sienne pour le calmer, ce qui marcha. Mais j'eus quand même droit à un regard terrifiant qui fit monter mon rythme cardiaque, et j'eu quelques sueurs froides. Quand à ma sœur elle était terrorisée. Mais il ne fallait pas que je me démonte. Et heureusement Jacob arriva à mes côtés pour me défendre._

_Le bureau était divisé en deux parties. La première, où toute la smalah de Caius, s'était levée et grognait devant mon insolence, et l'autre, la mienne, composée par Jacob, Bella, Carlisle et aussi Edward que je n'avais pas vu. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout dérape ?_

_Jane avait un sourire qui se dessinait contre moi, et ça ne sentait pas bon. Mais j'étais puissante, je le sentais. Lorsque Caius montra les dents, oui oui les dents, je compris. Des vampires. Bien sûr, d'où leurs yeux et leur beauté. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir un certain pouvoir. Je souris à mon tour pour Jane. Les murs commencèrent à trembler. Et quand tous les vampires présents reculèrent d'un pas, même mon adversaire terrorisant, roulement de tambour … c'est-à-dire Caius, je partis dans un rire démoniaque, enfin j'espérais qu'il le soit._

_« Pourquoi tu la défends Edward?! » siffla Demetri._

_« Et bien je pense que cette enfant doit avoir un certain talent. » dis Aro en tapant dans les mains et riant à son tour. Ce qui cassa un peu mon délire. Et sur le coup je me calmais._

_« Cette garce mérite la mort pour son insolence ! » Tenta Jane._

_« Non, elle est marante. » Cru possible d'ajouter Félix, qui se retrouva par terre à se tordre de douleur. Ce fut à mon tour de reculer d'un pas. Jane, à l'évidence. Finalement son don paraissait un peu plus important que ce que je ne le croyais._

_« Jane. » sermonna Aro. « Et bien Enée qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? »_

_« Un riz basmati ? » cru-je bon de dire._

_Bella me regarda, choquée._

_« Bella, sors avec Edward. » ordonna Carlisle. __Le marié accepta, et ma sœur m'adressa un sourire contrit en fermant la porte._

_« Aro, laisse là, elle ne sait rien. N'est-ce pas ? » Rajouta-il en me regardant._

_« Vous êtes des vampires. Bah quoi ? » Demandais-je sous l'air dépité de Carlisle._

_« Tu es déprimante sérieux, tu ne tiens vraiment pas à la vie on dirait. » me dis Jacob._

_« Fermes là bouffon. » Lui dis-je en retour._

_« Va au diable ! »_

_« Oh pas besoin, il est ici présent » dis-je en montrant Caius qui bouillonnait._

_Puis j'entendis les pensées de Jake._

_« Dis pas ça ! » Criais-je à Jacob._

_« Il n'a rien dit » cru bon de me faire comprendre Aro._

_« Bien sûr qu'il n'a rien, il pense juste trop fort. »_

_Tous les vampires, sauf un bien entendus, me regardaient étonnées._

_« Et d'ailleurs Jake, si tu pouvais arrêter de respirer ça me ferait des vacances. »_

_« C'est quoi le rapport ? » me demanda-t-il._

_« Ben si tu respires plus, tu meurs, et si tu meurs j'entendrais plus tes pensées débiles me concernant ! CQFD ! » Je lui expliquais._

_« Mais tu es une grosse malade ma parole, c'est pas vrai ! » cria-il._

_Si la dispute avait commencé entre Caius et moi-même, maintenant je me défoulais sur mon ami. Je jetais un regard sur les autres, ils s'étaient rassis et étaient intrigués par la tournure des évènements. Même l'autre qui me faisait peur me regardait._

_« Tu es une sadique psychopathe égoïste Enée Renée Swan ! Je t'ai aidé pendant des mois pour maitriser tes pouvoirs, et ce, même en ayant blessé ma cousine ! Tu crois que tu peux faire souffrir les autres car toi tu as souffert ? Non tu ne peux pas, je te ne laisserai pas me crier dessus parce que j'ai pu penser que l'autre albinos te faisait de l'effet. »_

_L'albinos en question haussa un sourcil._

_« Me faisait de l'effet ? Me faisait de l'effet ! Le seul effet qu'il me fait, ce sont des sueurs froides, il fait flipper ce vampire. N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit ne serait pas attirée par sa malveillance. » Essayais-je de me défendre._

_Car, oui il me faisait de l'effet. J'étais attirée par lui malgré son indifférence pour moi._

_« Mais c'est là le problème ! Tu. N'est. Pas. Saine. D'esprit. Tu es exactement comme ces Volturi. Comme ce Volturi là, celui qui soit disant n'est pas attirant. »_

_Pour toute seule réponse que je formulais, ce fut la pire._

_« Tu es gay ? »_

_Et il me mit la plus grande claque de ma vie, et je tombais sur Félix sous la puissance du coup._

_Je cru entendre un grognement vers Caius, mais je devais rêver. Pourquoi prendrait-il ma défense après tout ? Je l'avais insulté. Je me relevais d'un seul coup et je lançais un regard noir à Jacob._

_Et je fis la seule chose à ne pas faire. Je fis exploser le bureau à la droite de Jake._

_« Tu as tenté de me tuer ! » S'indigna Jacob, qui par une possible transformation immédiate sous l'effet de la colère était à présent retenu de force par le médecin._

_Aro n'en revenait pas, et Jane paraissait … Fière ? Mais ce qui m'étonna le plus fut Caius qui ne put cacher son regard amusé avec un sourire sadique et... hum … Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y avait d'autre._

_« Non mon ami, si j'avais voulu le faire, je l'aurai fait. C'est l'intention qui compte non ? » Rétorquais-je._

_J'eus à peine le temps de voir un museau brun, que je tombais dans le vide. Mon ancien ami m'avais envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce avant que quiconque n'ai pu intervenir. Enfin c'est ce que je devinais. Tout comme je devinais avoir traversé l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Je tombais. Mais avant que je n'atteigne le sol je perdis connaissance._

Je repris connaissance rapidement. Il fallait éviter ce qui allait se passer. Carlisle me regardait étrangement, j'espérais qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué mon absence, mais à l'évidence si. Toujours assise dans le couloir, il m'aida à me relever et me sourit condescendant.

« -Va, ça va bientôt commencer. »

Je détestais tout ça. Lire dans les pensées, faire exploser tout et n'importe quoi ... ou … qui, et plus que tout voir l'avenir. Je n'étais pas vraiment sure quant à ce pouvoir, je devais en parler à Jacob. Tout ça n'était pas normal, mes pouvoirs ne devaient pas décupler, sinon mon corps de simple humaine ne le supporterait pas, ce serait la mort à coup sûr. Cette vision, ces Volturi, étaient-ils vraiment humains ? Les avais-je inventés ? Qui était Caius ? Certaines personnes comme moi, que j'avais pu rencontrer lors de voyages croyaient en une âme sœur. D'autres parlaient de compagnon spirituel et physique. Qui avait raison au final ? Cela me faisait peur, être relié à une personne pour l'éternité. Si je pouvais réussir à trouver un exemplaire du Grand et du Petit Albert, je trouverai peut être un contre sort. Mais ces ouvrages étaient rares, et peu de gens en connaissaient réellement l'utilité. Seules les légendes donnaient une idée du contenu à la population sans don.

« -Enée ? Vous ne venez pas ? » Me demanda Carlisle.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas bougé et quand je levais les yeux vers lui je pu voir qu'il n'était pas seul. Bella était là, et me regardait inquiète.

« -Enée, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Me questionna-t-elle.

« -Je … Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Je lui répondais avec assurance.

« -Tout ira bien. » Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Je fis un sourire forcée et me relevais. Je fis un bisou à Bella et je remercier l'homme pour son attention. Mais je voulais éviter ce qui allait arriver, je ne pouvais pas me battre contre Jake, encore moins côtoyer des vampires, et surtout ne pas me faire tuer. Par n'importe quel moyen je devais rater la cérémonie et partir. Mais ce n'était pas dans les plans de ma sœur qui me prit de cours.

« - Je dois descendre, tu veux m'accompagner jusque devant l'assemblée ? » Me proposa ma sœur.

« Je croyais que c'était ton père qui devait le faire ? » Lui répondis-je étonnée.

« Oh, et bien … tu devras juste le voir un peu, le temps que vous échangiez les rôles. S'il te plait. » Plaida-t-elle.

Je soupirais. D'un côté je ne risquais rien en acceptant, même mieux, ça changerai la vision. Je lissais ma robe rouge et je m'humectais les lèvres. Je tendis mon avant-bras vers elle et je m'inclinais.

« -Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine. » Dis-je solennellement.

Elle rigola d'un rire nerveux et nous partîmes ensemble.

Juste devant l'assemblée, bien sûr ... Devant l'autel aurait été plus juste. Nous avancions ensemble, soudée, comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais non, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Surtout que j'avais repéré les fameux vampires au premier rang, mais sans leur capuches. Etrange ? Ils n'étaient pas placer comme dans ma vision, mais n'avais-je pas changé les choses ? En tout cas, je refusais un regard vers eux, enfin … j'essayais plutôt de ne pas les fixer. Les gens nous regardaient de différentes manières. Pour Bella, de l'admiration devant la beauté de sa robe, de la joie et de l'amour.

Mais pour moi …

« - De la haine, quoi de plus normal pour moi ? » Soufflais-je.

Je serrais les dents en voyant Edward. Belle pouvait-elle vraiment choisir cette vie-là ? Je devais intervenir. Je ralentissais cette marche.

« -Tu ne peux pas te marier Bella. » Lui murmurais-je.

« -Hein ? Qu'est ce qui te prend Enée ? » Me demanda Bell's, étonnée. Nous nous étions arrêtées devant les Volturi, oh coïncidence.

« -Tu n'auras pas d'enfants. Tu verras les gens mourir, tu tueras des gens, tu ne seras plus toi-même. » Lui dis-je à voix basse.

Des murmures dans l'assemblée, des regards inquiets. Bella me toisa, méchamment pour la première fois de sa vie. Et elle me cracha ses mots sans se soucier de qui pourrait entendre ses paroles.

«- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ! Je ne serais plus moi-même tu dis ? Mais regarde toi, tu vois des gens mourir, surtout quand c'est toi qui les tues, et tu es toujours la même, si ce n'est encore plus psychopathe qu'avant. »

Je lui lâchais la main, comme si seul ce contact pouvait me brulait.

« -Je vois. Peut-être aurais-je du ne jamais revenir, pas même pour toi. Tu ressembles beaucoup plus à Charlie que je ne le croyais. » Lui dis-je déçue.

Je la regardais sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je me retournais pour lui tourner le dos. Je faisais face à Aro, mais je ne m'en souciais pas vraiment.

« Tu es un monstre. » Me dis Bella, avant de s'avancer vers Edward, comme si rien ne se s'était passé. Toujours debout au milieu des rangs, plus personne ne me prêtait attention. Sauf évidement le vampire aux cheveux noirs, que je regardais maintenant dans les yeux.

« -Peut être qu'une sorcière n'est pas le bon type de monstre à ton gout. » Dis à voix haute, amère.

Et je partis.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à S. Meyer, sauf bien entendus les personnages ajoutés par moi-même, ainsi que l'histoire d'Enée.

.

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le 3ème chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Merci à Lilijoy et à Alena Robynelfe pour leur reviews ! :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

L'eau chaude coulait sur moi. J'étais assise, toujours avec ma délicate robe qui devait être maintenant foutue, dans la douche des Cullens. Mes cheveux étaient trempés et je commençais à avoir froid. Les yeux dans le vide, je faisais un Bad. J'étais terriblement mal. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout tourne toujours mal ? Tout s'envenimait si vite, comme si à chaque instant de ma vie, quelqu'un était là pour me rappeler que je n'étais qu'une erreur de la nature. D'abord rejetée par Charlie, maintenant par Bella, que me restait-il dans ce monde ? Plus rien à l'évidence. Je serais seule. Mais avais-je le choix ? Oui je l'avais, continuer ou tout arrêter. Serais-je lâche de faire cela ? Je levais la main vers le régulateur d'eau chaude, et je le poussais de manière à mettre de l'eau glacée. Ensuite, je faisais exploser les vitres des fenêtres pour faire rentrer le froid. Je tomberai facilement malade. Mais ce ne serait pas assez rapide. Je me levais et aller en direction de la baie vitrée, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Mes pieds étaient meurtris par les morceaux de verres et bien que mon sang coule, j'en avais cure. Je me baissais même vers ce liquide vital, et je trempais mes doigts dedans. Ma main désormais ensanglantée, je me mis à lécher mes doigts. Un gout de rouille, amère. Je laissais tomber ma main. Je fis un pas en avant.

-« Enée ? Enée est ce que ça va ? »

Carlisle.

-« Ecoute, on a entendu du verre brisé, est ce que tu t'es fait mal ? » Me demanda-il, inquiet.

Je pris ma respiration, et je tentais de modérer les tremolos de ma voix.

-« Bien sûr, tout va bien. J'ai juste fait tomber un miroir. Rien de bien ne grave, je finis de m'habiller et j'arrive. Je dois voir Bella. » Répondis-je, étonnée de ma propre voix.

Un autre pas. Les mains qui s'accrochent au cadran, un pied au sol, l'autre dans le vide. Ma robe virevoltant sous la pleine lune. Je pris une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux. Quand je les ouvris, je distinguais une forme vague dans la forêt. Je suspendais mes gestes. La respiration lourde.

-« Qu'est-ce que … ?»

Je hurlais de rage en descendant les escaliers de la maison en courant. Je manquais de tomber quand je vis enfin les Cullens et les Volturi.

« -Je ne savais pas que vous cachiez une humaine si… Hum. Qu'est ce qui pourrait qualifier cela ? » Demanda la vampire aux yeux rouge, sarcastique.

Je repris ma respiration. Et je me lançais dans mon explication, quitte à passer pour une folle.

«-Je suis une sorcière. Il y a peu de temps, je me suis lancée dans la carrière de chasseur. Chasseur de loup-garou. »

J'observais la petite assemblée afin de voir les différentes réactions.

Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Jasper me regardaient avec consternation. Rosalie semblait ailleurs, tout comme Emmett, qui lui cependant affichait un sourire étrange.

En ce qui concernait les Volturi, Alec et Jane me reluquaient de haut en bas, comme pour trouver une preuve de mes dires. Je soupirais. Demetri et Felix affichaient un sourire sadique. Aro me fixait étrangement, comme si j'étais le dernier jouet à la mode qu'un enfant rêve d'avoir. Et je risquais un coup d'œil à Caius qui me regardait intensément. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un bouton sur le nez.

-« Euh... quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce que j'ai un bouton sur le nez ou un truc du genre ? » Me risquais-je à demander en regardant mes pieds.

-« Ahaha Enée, t'es juste trempée de la tête au pied, ta robe est transparente, et si tu veux mon avis, j'adore ton ensemble en dentelle. Ah, tu as du sang tout autour de la bouche aussi, aurais tu bu du sang par hasard ? Ahah et en plus de ça t'es une sorcière, une sorcière sacrément sexy si tu veux encore mon avis. » Emmett, qui d'autre ?

-« Qu'est-ce que … ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton avis Emmett. » Je lui crachais ces mots, énervée à présent.

-« Ma chère enfant, tout cela est fascinant, peux-tu continuer ton histoire sur les enfants de la lune ? » Me proposa Aro, tout naturellement.

-« Ok. Bon… Dans le monde des sorciers il y a différentes fonctions, une consiste en la chasse. J'ai accepté une des missions il y a peu. J'ai réussis à tuer 5 loups. Sauf qu'il se trouve que je viens de voir le frère d'un des chiens, depuis la salle de bain. Je connais cet homme car il a failli me blesser à plusieurs reprises. Je croyais l'avoir semé en Floride, mais il semblerait qu'il m'ai suivi. Personne n'est au courant de ma vraie vie. Même pas Jacob, je lui ai menti, afin de profiter de sa protection. »

Je m'arrêtais le souffle court. Des images défilaient devant mes yeux. Mais Jane pris la parole.

« -Tu veux dire qu'une humaine peut tuer des loups garous ? Etonnant, vraiment. N'est-ce pas maitre ? » Elle se tourna vers Aro qui acquiesça, l'air fasciné. « Et donc tu as même trompé un Quileute pour avoir la vie sauve ? Charmante opportuniste que nous avons là. »

Quelques vampires aux yeux rouges rirent. Je me sentais affreusement coupable, j'aurai du finalement sauter de cette fenêtre.

-«Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute Enée, tu as étais rejetée par ta famille, par ta sœur maintenant car ta sœur savait tout sur tes occupations. Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Essaya de me rassurer Jasper.

Je me tournais vers lui, malveillante.

« Saches, stupide vampire qui a peur du sang, que je ne me sens absolument pas coupable pour ça. J'ai carrément pris mon pied en tuant ces chiens galeux. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais à coup sûr. » Lui susurrais-je.

Bon peut être pas, ou peut être que si. A vrai dire, à force de porter un masque je ne distinguais plus le vrai du faux. Mes sentiments étaient toujours contradictoires, me poussant à faire des choses, à regretter des paroles.

On pouvait dire que l'ambiance était plutôt tendue. Jasper commençais à perdre son calme, mais je me nourrissais de sa colère.

-« Qui a-t-il Jasper ? Aurais-tu peur aussi du méchant loup qui rode dans les bois ? »

Je pus presque entendre Caius rire.

-« Arrêtes ça tout de suite Enée ! » La voix de Carlisle me fit redescendre sur terre. Je me redressais, confuse.

-« Tu n'es plus la bienvenue dans cette maison non plus, je veux que tu partes. » Sa voix me fit froid dans le dos. Un de plus. Je regardais vers les Volturi qui semblaient ne pas être d'accord avec le vampire blond.

-« Mon vieil ami, elle va rester avec nous. » Annonça enfin Aro.

-« Je ne comprends pas Aro, je ne vous servirai à rien. Je ne suis même pas la vostra cantante. Donc quel intérêt ? Et qu'allons-nous faire du loup garou ? »

-« Et bien ma chère, en ce qui concerne le loup, il suffit d'envoyer Felix et Demetri qui seront ravi de s'en occuper. Quand à ton coté opportuniste, c'est un instinct conservateur que tu possèdes, même si tu ne tiens pas forcement à la vie en apparence. Avec tes pouvoirs, télékinésie, explosion et visions... Oui, j'ai réussis à capter tes souvenirs lorsque tu m'as frôlé après être partie de la cérémonie. Mon pouvoir est très puissant, en effet. De plus Jane à l'air de t'apprécier. Non, pour répondre à ta question, tu n'es pas la mia cantante, pas la mienne en tout cas. »

Ce discours par Aro me semblait surréaliste. Qu'était-il en train de me dire ?

-« Mais ... Vous avez des lois ! Un humain ne peut vivre parmi avec des vampires non ? »

Aro me sourit. Les Cullen n'y croyaient pas leurs yeux.

-« Nous allons te transformer mon enfant. On choisira ton créateur à Volterra. Saches que tu n'as pas le choix. »

Le monde semblait devenir flou. Un trop grand nombre d'informations me parvenait. J'ouvris la bouche. Aucun son ne sortit. Puis ce fut le noir.

.

.

.

.

.

Déjà fini ? Rdv au prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à S. Meyer, sauf bien entendus les personnages ajoutés par moi-même, ainsi que l'histoire d'Enée.

.

.

Un grand bonjour à toutes ! En route pour le quatrième chapitre de notre très chère Enée et du très hot Caius ahah.

Je remercie encore une fois Lilijoy, Alena Robynelfe et maomaafanfiction pour leur reviews !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à bientôt :).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Avais vous déjà eu une telle gueule de bois que vous pourriez hurler à la simple vue du soleil ou au moindre son ? Eh bien, c'est l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. On pourrait appeler cela le contre coup. J'étais aussi de très mauvaise humeur. Normal non ? Après tout, ne suis-je pas dans un jet privée entourée de vampires, en route pour une ville au nom étrange ? J'étais allongée sur trois sièges côtes à côte. Je portais un large jogging gris avec un débardeur blanc, il faisait plutôt chaud dans l'avion, et puis Jane ne pouvait que me prêter ces vêtements-là. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment une vampire aristocrate et froide pouvait mettre ce genre de choses, non pas que je ressemble à rien dedans, loin de là, ça me donnait un petit côté rappeuse, mais parce que je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer autrement que dans ses robes noires. Tout ça pour dire que j'avais envie de parler à personne, et mieux, de voir personne. Mais hélas, la chance n'est jamais de mon côté.

« -Tu devrais manger. Ce n'est pas ce que font les humains à cette heure-là ? » Me demanda Jane, que je n'avais pas vu arrivé.

Je me relevais sur un coude et je la toisais, mauvaise.

« - Si tu pouvais éviter de m'adresser la parole, on pourrait ainsi empêcher un meurtre d'advenir. » Grommelais-je.

Elle me fixa méchante et je le sentis. Un vague de douleur en pleine poitrine. Des milliers de poignards qui s'enfoncent dans votre cœur et vos poumons. Ma respiration était faible, je portais la main à ma gorge, comme pour m'aider à respirer. Mais le problème était l'altitude, car non seulement cette garce m'empêcher de respirer, mais l'air conditionné qui se trouvait dans l'habitacle n'était pas suffisant pour que je puisse me remettre physiquement de l'attaque. Ainsi donc je mourrais. Tat mieux, au moins je serai digne.

Je levais les yeux vers Jane et je la regardais dans les yeux. Provocation … Douce provocation. Aucuns sons ne sortaient de ma bouche, à vrai dire je retenais ma respiration. Les battements de mon cœur ralentissaient. Boum.. Boum ….. Silence … Un dernier souffle. La vision qui se trouble. Une dernière larme pour mes crimes. La douleur s'arrête et j'entends Jane m'appeler.

Une secousse brute me réveille, Felix.

« -Laisse-moi mourir en paix, veux-tu ? » Lui assenais-je.

Je revenais à moi doucement et quand j'ouvris les yeux, la première personne que je pus voir fus Caius, qui, à l'évidence avait l'air furieux. Je le regardais étonnée de son comportement.

« -Pourquoi vous faites cette tête-là ? » Lui demandais-je doucement.

Il me fixa avec une haine pure dans le regard. J'en avais des frissons.

« -Ça te regarde ? »

Y en a dans la vie qui sont vraiment bizarres …

Je m'asseyai sur le siège et je pus voir que tous les Volturi présents dans l'avion m'observaient.

« -Je vais bien, c'est bon. » Rallais-je.

« -Je ne pense pas non, ma douce. Pourquoi as-tu voulus te tuer ? » Me souris Aro.

Caius siffla à ses mots. Il avait un sérieux problème ce type-là.

« -Je n'ai jamais voulu me tuer, c'est Jane qui à commencer ! » Me défendais-je en la pointant du doigt.

J'avoue que mon comportement était enfantin, mais c'était la stricte vérité.

A ma déclaration, tous se tournèrent vers elle.

Jane ressemblait plus à une statue qu'a un vampire à ce moment-là.

« -Maitres, cette humaine n'est pas saine d'esprit, elle divague. Elle a voulu surement s'étouffer toute seule pour m'accuser. Puis ce n'est qu'une humaine après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne l'a pas déjà tué. » Cru-t-elle bon de dire.

« -C'est sûr que toi t'es saine d'esprit ?! Dans le genre paranoïaque t'es pas mal ! » Lui criais-je hors de moi.

Jane 0 - Enée 1.

« Disons que moi, je ne me mets pas toute ma famille et mes amis à dos. » Me dit-elle, avec un petit sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical.

Aie, ça faisait mal.

Jane 1 – Enée 1.

« Peut-être mais au moins ils ne sont pas tous morts. » Sifflais-je.

Prend toi ça Jane. Son visage se durcit à ces mots.

Jane 1 – Enée 2.

« -Je serais toi, insignifiante humaine, je ne me l'a ramènerai pas. Après tout tes jours dépendent que d'un seul homme. » Me sourit-elle.

« Jane ! » Gronda Alec.

Tous les vampires étaient attentifs à l'échange. Aro paraissait se délecter des propos de Jane et Caius... Eh bien assis sur un siège, il semblait détailler tous mes faits et gestes.

Jane 2 – Enée 2.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Dis sur la défensive en serrant les poings.

« Oh tu ne l'as toujours pas compris ? Remarque avec une intelligence comme la tienne ça se comprend.

Jane 3 – Enée 2.

Je serrais les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait bien dire ? En quoi ma vie dépendait d'un seul homme ?

« Jane la ferme ! » Gronda son frère encore une fois.

« Laisse Alec, j'autorise Jane à lui dire. » Cru bon de dire Aro calmement.

« Me dire quoi nom de dieu ?! » Hurlais-je.

« Allons, allons, calme toi chaton. Tu devrais pouvoir finir par comprendre bien que tu sois lente. » Me sourit encore une fois la vampire.

Jane 4 – Enée 2.

Ok. Quelqu'un me protège. Mais qui ? A part Aro je ne voyais, mais ne voyait pas du tout qui ça pourrait bien être.

Je croisais les bras sur la poitrine. Et je fixais l'adolescente avec un air mauvais.

« Nous allons faire un petit jeu, chaton. Je vais te donner des indices et tu vas trouver, d'accord ? » Me demanda-t-elle, même si au fond sa question n'en était pas une. Et par provocation je lui répondis avec toute la grâce et la délicatesse que pourrait avoir une reine au temps de la renaissance. Mais aussi avec toute l'insolence que je pouvais y mettre.

« Je suis navrée, mais il ne me sciait guère d'accéder à votre requête. »

Jane gronda avec puissance et on aurait dit qu'elle allait se jeter sur moi. Mais Alec la tenait par le bras.

« Eh bien Jane, tu sembles crispée, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Oh oui je sais, tu ne peux pas faire joujou avec ton jouet fétiche. C'est triste n'est-ce pas ? » La narguais-je.

Jane 4 – Enée 5.

2 points d'un coup, ça fait mal !

« Ce qui est triste. » Feula-t-elle. « C'est que tu sois sous la protection de maitre Caius ! »

Si c'était une blague elle n'était vraiment pas drôle. L'ambiance était glaciale et si quelques-uns semblaient étonnés, les autres, c'est-à-dire Aro, Caius, et Alec étaient sur le qui-vive.

« Pardon ? » Articulais-je avec froideur.

« Si tu n'étais pas la compagne du maitre, tu serais morte sur le champ, à Forks. » Elle me cracha ces mots, qui me glacèrent le cœur.

Jane 8594652 – Enée 0.

Je crois que j'ai dû rester figée un long moment avant que je puisse comprendre ces mots. La compagne de Caius ? Je l'aurais sentis avant ... Après tout je suis une sorcière. J'aurais dû le voir.

_Tu te voilais la face. Tant de haine de sa part. La vie sauve. Ton attirance folle pour lui. _

Fichu conscience ! Vas- tu te taire ?!

Comme je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni faire, j'ouvris la bouche et la refermais. Je n'osais pas un seul regard vers Caius.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller dormir un peu. » Dis-je en regardant le sol.

Je me dirigeais vers mon siège et le fis descendre pour en faire un lit. Je me tournais sur le côté, le visage vers le mur de l'avion. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient ma réaction. Les yeux dans le vague, j'essayais d'assimiler ce que cette folle m'avais dit. Je fermais un instant les yeux et m'endormis.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à S. Meyer, sauf bien entendus les personnages ajoutés par moi-même, ainsi que l'histoire d'Enée.

.

Bonjour à toutes ! Je n'ai pas publié depuis un petit moment, mais voici le cinquième chapitre qui sera plus un chapitre de transition, mais il reste important. Pour les amatrices de Demetri, je vous laisse savourer ! Mais je n'oublie pas Caius ne vous inquiétez pas ! (Comment l'oublier de toute façon ahah)

.

Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissés une review, ça me fait énormément plaisir, donc merci encore une fois à Alena Robynelfe, et à zhenli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup. J'étais allongée sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture. Il faisait nuit et je pouvais voir la pleine lune à travers la vitre teintée. Il n'y avait personne avec moi, mis à part le conducteur que je pouvais reconnaitre comme étant Demetri. Il fixait la route. J'attendais des réponses, mais j'en avais peur.

« Tu es enfin réveillée. » Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Je ne répondais pas, vexée par tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le mariage de Bella. L'adrénaline étant retombée, je n'avais plus rien à dire, je n'avais plus envie de hurler ma rage. J'étais lasse de toute cette histoire.

« Tu peux me poser des questions tu sais, tu dois bien en avoir non ? » Me demanda doucement le vampire.

« Ou est Caius ? » Je portais la main à la bouche, étonné de cette question.

Il rigola.

« Je n'aurai pas pensé à ce genre de question. Mais maître Caius est dans une autre voiture avec maître Aro et les jumeaux. » Me répondit-il.

« Pourquoi je suis seule avec toi ? » Demandais-je.

Il souffla.

« Ce sont les consignes, et puis je ne pense pas que tu préfèrerais être avec Jane, n'ai-je pas raison ? » Rigola-t-il, sarcastique.

« Bien sûr ... » Je murmurais.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de m'étirer et mon dos craqua. Je fis de même avec mes doigts, et mon cou. Je portais la main pour le masser quand Demetri exprima son dégout.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de craquer tous tes os, ce serait bien, merci. »

« Tu bois à même le cou des gens, si tu pouvais éviter, ce serait bien merci. » Lui répondis-je sans grande conviction.

« Tu m'as l'air plus calme que dans l'avion. Que me vaut cet honneur ? » M'interrogea Demetri.

Je me disais que quitte à répondre à cette question, autant bien le faire. Je me lançais dans un long monologue. Je pense que le vampire allait regretter sa question.

« Quand je me suis fait virée de chez moi, après avoir fait exploser une maison par accident … Je ne maitrisais pas mes pouvoirs, je ne savais pas comment stopper le processus… Jacob m'est venu en aide. Je le connaissais car il était le fils d'un ami de mon père. Il m'a aidé pendant quelques mois à apprendre à maitriser ces deux pouvoirs. La télékinésie que je peux stopper quand je souhaite avoir l'esprit tranquille, et les explosions. Mais tout au long de ces moments avec lui, je sentais qu'il avait pitié de moi, puis la peur s'en mêla. On a fini par se disputer et je suis partie. Je voulais savoir d'où pouvais bien venir ce pouvoir. J'ai alors découvert un monde caché aux yeux de tous, un peu comme le vôtre. Le monde des sorciers, tout ça fait très Harry Potter, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Enfin bref. Chaque sorcier devant avoir un maître, afin d'apprendre les règles, les lois etc…, je fus confiée à un chasseur. Dans la société sorcière il y a trois catégories sociales si on peut dire ça comme ça… Il y a les Doks. Ce sont ceux qui n'ont pas réellement de pouvoirs, un peu comme ma sœur Bella… Ils ne sont pas très appréciés. Ensuite, les Meneurs, ceux qui restent à étudier et qui détiennent un grand savoir, en quelque sorte des sages. Ils proposent certaines lois, ils s'occupent aussi de recenser tout être magique. Et enfin il existe les chasseurs, il peut y en avoir de tout type, mais mon maître chassait en particulier les loups garous. Il faut savoir que ce sont parmi les chasseurs que se trouvent les sorciers les plus puissants, ceux qui détiennent réellement le pouvoir. Les chasseurs, quoi qu'ils fassent ont les pleins pouvoirs et ne sont jamais remis en questions. C'est l'aristocratie de notre monde, les rois, des dieux comme parfois les appellent les humains. Ayant eu la chance de tomber sur un de ces aristocrates, je fus gradée Chasseuse. Nous avons arpenté avec mon maître toute l'Amérique afin de trouver les derniers loups. Notre mission achevée, il me laissa le choix. Soit de le suivre en Asie, soit de me laisser vivre ma propre expérience en tant qu'aristocrate. Mais ça s'est avérer plus compliqué que prévu, et nous avions une dernière mission à accomplir ensemble. Mais je préfère garder cela pour moi, du moins pour l'instant. Certaines choses pourraient être dures à encaisser ou plus simplement à comprendre. C'est comme ça que je suis revenue à Forks, pour le mariage de ma sœur. Même si le fait de me mêler à ces humains me répugne au plus haut point. Ils n'ont aucun respect envers moi, mais parce qu'ils ne savent pas qui je suis, ce que je pourrais leur faire. Cela peut paraitre monstrueux, mais j'ai eu cette éducation magique. Nous sommes supérieurs, mais malgré cela nous devons nous cacher. »

Je reniflais, dédaigneusement. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous cacher au final ? Pour ne pas leur faire peur ? Foutaises. Les humains s'entretuent entre eux, alors savoir notre existence pourrait être bénéfique dans le sens où ils seraient remis à leur place. Il régnait la paix entre les sorciers, engendré par l'éthique et les lois.

Je regardais Demetri dans la glace. Ce que je ne vis pas en revanche, c'était le téléphone ouvert et en liaison avec un autre portable. Ça, je le remarquais que lorsqu'il le remit dans sa poche, avec une expression troublée sur son visage.

« -C'était quoi ça ? » Demandais-je.

« -J'ai pu penser que mes maîtres seraient intéressés par ta charmante histoire.» Il me répondit tout naturellement.

Je pestais intérieurement, ils n'avaient pas à savoir ça.

« -Je doute fort que ça puisse les intéresser une seule seconde. » Lui lançais acide.

« -Détrompe toi, au contraire Caius m'avait l'air très … hum. Très captivé par ton récit. » Rigola-t-il.

Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. Eh bien, si cela ne l'intéressait pas qu'il aille se faire voir. Le vampire souffla de dépit. Et il me regarda par le rétroviseur.

« -Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un être aussi impulsive, à part peut-être Caius … Oui. Donc je disais, arrêtes d'être aussi injuste envers toi-même. Tu as un compagnon maintenant, nous n'avons pas tous cette chance-là. Et qui plus est, le tien est un des trois vampires les plus puissants au monde. » Me dit Demetri doucement.

« -Je n'ai jamais demandé à en avoir un. J'étais heureuse célibataire et en plus ton Caius fait flipper. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme, oui bon, vampire aussi froid, hautain et méprisant. » Dis-je résignée. Comment pouvait-il vraiment être mon âme sœur ? Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

La seule réponse que je pus avoir fus inutile, décevante.

« -Volterra. »

Je regardais par la fenêtre se dessiner les remparts de la ville Italienne. Ainsi donc, nous étions arrivés.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à S. Meyer, sauf bien entendus les personnages ajoutés par moi-même, ainsi que l'histoire d'Enée.

.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Après un long weekend de folie pour ma part, je vous poste vite vite le chapitre 6 !

Je remercie énormément , Lilijoy ( pour qui je ne peux pas répondre en mp, mais merci merci merci ! ) et Alena Robynelfe.

Je tiens a dire merci pour toutes celles qui suivent mon histoire. :)

.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :).

.

.

.

Nous marchions à présent dans un couloir sombre du château. Toujours avec Demetri. Il ne me parlait pas et donc pour meubler le silence je décidais de chanter une chanson que j'aimais.

"_So let me hold you__  
__Come caress my body__  
__You got me going crazy__  
__Turn me on__  
__Turn me on__  
__Let me jam you__  
__Let's see, wine, wine all around me__  
__You got me going crazy__  
__Turn me on__  
__Turn me on"_

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! » Grommela Demetri.

« Quoi ? Ma chanson te déplait ? » Lui dis-je en rigolant.

« Tes paroles sont indécentes, et garde ça pour Caius. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, agacée, que tout tourne autour de ce fichu vampire. J'étais de bonne humeur, enfin ça pouvait en tout cas s'en rapprocher. Et comme j'avais cette chanson dans la tête, autant m'exprimer. Et tant pis pour les oreilles de Demetri. Certes les paroles en soi étaient, comment dire ... explicites, mais ça n'avait rien de choquant.

« J'en ai rien à faire de lui, qu'il aille au diable. » Clamais-je.

« Qui doit aller au diable ? » Demanda une voix chantante dans le couloir.

Nous nous sommes retourné vers la source de cet intrus, et aussitôt mon guide mis un genou au sol.

« -Maitresse. »

Il se releva et me lança un regard d'avertissement.

« -Qui donc est cette enfant ? » Me demanda la vampire.

J'allais lui dire que j'étais majeure depuis un moment quand je captais le regard froid de Demetri. Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de répondre.

« -Je m'appelle Enée Madame. » Dis-je calmement, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter.

« -Tu peux m'appeler Sulpicia. Je me dirigeais vers la salle des trônes quand je t'ai entendu chanter. Tu as une très belle voix Enée. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire franc.

« -Merci beaucoup Sulpicia. » Chuchotais-je gênée.

Demetri nous regardait toutes les deux avec étonnement.

« -Nous nous rendions aussi à cet endroit ma reine. » Cru bon-t-il de dire.

«- Et, bien Demetri, laisse la moi. Je m'en charge, tu peux disposer. » Sourit-elle.

« -Maitresse, je… »

« -C'est un ordre garde. » Coupa Sulpicia sèchement.

C'est donc de cette manière que je mis en route vers la salle des trônes avec la reine. Je me sentais bien avec elle, comme avec une sœur. C'est pourquoi je n'avais pas peur de lui adresser la parole.

« -Merci de m'accompagner. Vous n'étiez pas obliger. »

« -C'est un plaisir Enée. Puis tu es mon égale, du moins tu le deviendras, alors autant commencer à être amie non ? » Elle me regarda pour appuyer ses paroles.

Je n'en revenais pas. Je la détaillais. C'était une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, du moins en apparence. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient en bas du dos, dans un mouvement naturel mais élégant. Ses yeux rouges contrastaient avec sa peau pale. Elle était très belle.

« -Votre égale ? » Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas être votre amie, mais vous ne me connaissez pas et je suis qu'une humaine. » Dis-je, amère.

« -Tu as su attirer l'attention de Caius, et ça ce n'est pas anodin. Je pense que vous ferez de merveilleux compagnons d'âme, comme pour Aro et moi-même. C'est pour ça que tu seras mon égale. Dès que Caius t'auras transformé, tu deviendras officiellement une reine, comme je le suis. » Me raconta elle avec compassion.

Ce qu'elle me disait par rapport à mon ... compagnon... me laissait de marbre. Attirer son attention ? Il s'en fichait bien de moi.

Je ne pu rien ajouter d'autre car nous arrivions devant deux grandes portes en bois massif qui s'ouvrirent.

Je pouvais voir à l'intérieur de la pièce trois trônes où étaient assis Aro, l'autre, et un vampire que je ne connaissais pas encore. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, alors qu'Aro affichait un sourire démentiel et l'autre, je ne le regardais pas, par peur de ... par peur de lui simplement.

Je restais au milieu de l'assemblée composée par les rois et la reine, Jane, Alec, Felix et d'autres dont je ne connaissais pas les noms. Sulpicia s'avança vers Aro et lui effleura la main, avant de se placer sur l'accoudoir du trône de son amant.

Le silence devenant pesant, je pris la parole.

« -Pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Tout doux ma chère, inutile de s'énerver. Nous sommes ici rassemblés pour parler des modalités de ta transformation et de ta future fonction au sein de notre famille. » Me dit Aro en se levant. Il prit ma main afin de lire mes pensées et il la relâcha.

« -Tu finiras par changer d'avis ma fille. » Me sourit-il.

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » Rétorquais-je en serrant la mâchoire.

« -Marcus ? » Demanda-t-il.

Je regardais vers le troisième roi qui semblait être sorti de sa torpeur.

« -Je sais que tu es inquiète, mais le lien que tu possèdes avec Caius est un lien extrêmement fort, j'en ai jamais vu de pareil, même plus fort encore que celui d'Aro et de Sulpicia. » Annonça-t-il.

Je le regardais avec confusion.

« Vous êtes tous tordu ma parole. Lui et moi ? Il n'en a strictement rien à faire de moi. » Murmurais-je pour moi-même en lançant un regard vers mon sois disant compagnon.

Il me fixa intensément et je me perdis l'espace d'un instant dans ses yeux sombres. Je fis un pas en avant, comme hypnotisée. Mais je me ressaisis vite quand je constatais ce que je venais de faire. Je reculais de trois pas, dégoutée.

« -Ah ah ah ! » Rit Aro en tapant ses deux mains. « N'est-ce pas fantastique ? »

Je lui lançais un regard froid en essayant d'y mettre toute la haine accumulée depuis quelques jours. Je voulais que cela le blesse, qu'il me laisse en paix. Je voulais vivre ma vie, mais sans eux, sans cette mascarade, cette folie ambiante. Un monde qui m'était inconnu. Je commençais à avoir le souffle court, je faisais comme une crise d'angoisse. Je regardais la lune qui perçait les nuages à travers le dôme. Je portais les mains à ma gorge. Chez certains sorciers, le trop plein de magie les épuisent, ils les consument. On m'a averti que cela pourrait m'arriver un jour suite à un choc émotionnel. Mais pitié, pas maintenant. J'essayais tant bien que mal de respirer, mais rien ne se passait. Les larmes commencèrent à couler lorsque je tombais à genoux et que je roulais sur le côté en haletant. Cependant, je vivais toujours, allez savoir comment. Mon dos s'arqua violemment sans que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait.

« -Caius ! » Criais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Je fus prise de convulsions lorsque je sentis de la magie pénétrer dans mon corps. Non, s'il vous plait, pas un autre. Pas un autre pouvoir. Mais je le savais, cela devait arriver. J'avais eu une vision, et lorsqu'un sorcier obtient un nouveau pouvoir, son corps doit l'accepter après sa première utilisation. Appeler cela comme vous voulez, moi je l'appelle ''l'envers du décor'' ou ''la malédiction''. Le nouveau pouvoir doit trouver sa place dans le corps magique afin de s'y ancrer et de faire un seul avec son ADN. Les meneurs nomment ce phénomène le ''cyclone''.

Je sentis une main froide sur mon front, puis cette même main caressa doucement mon visage. Cette sensation semblait apaiser la douleur. J'avais l'impression d'être entière grâce à ce simple contact, un monde de joie et d'amour.

« -Chut, calme toi. Tout ira bien, la douleur va disparaitre, mais avant détends toi. » Me chuchota un homme, un vampire, un compagnon.

Ces mots prononcés par Caius me firent l'effet d'une bombe. Je réussis à prendre une bouffée d'air, et j'ouvris les yeux d'un coup. La première chose que je pus voir fut le visage gracieux, magnifique de mon compagnon. Ses yeux rouges semblèrent soulagés de me voir saine et sauve de ce cyclone.

Je ne pouvais me défaire de ces yeux. Son visage semblait s'approcher du mien en dépit du lieu où nous nous trouvions. Mon âme, mon corps, voulait, avait besoin même, de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mais au moment où nos bouches s'effleurèrent, il disparut de ma vue et je laisser retomber ma tête sur le sol.

Allongée au milieu de la pièce, j'en avais plus rien à faire des conventions. J'étais blessée physiquement, et maintenant mentalement à cause de Caius. De son rejet quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, mais je pouvais sentir le gout salée de celles-ci au coin de ma bouche. Je fixais le plafond encore une minute avant de me relever prudemment.

Je réussis à me tenir debout par le seul sentiment que je pouvais éprouver à ce moment-là. Haine. De la haine pure, et je devais la déverser. Je regardais les trois soit disant rois. Marcus semblait affecté par je ne sais quoi, Aro me contemplait bizarrement la tête penchée sur le côté et Caius, lui, me fixait avec colère, avec de la haine, comme si j'étais un déchet. Je m'attardais sur lui un instant. Ses cheveux de neige étaient mis en valeur par une écharpe en cachemire verte. Il portait un costume noir qui devait couter plus cher que toute ma garde-robe réunis, et encore un chasseur gagne bien sa vie, avec les armoiries des Volturi apparaissant par-dessus. Il était à tomber, mais mon orgueil me hurlait de ne pas penser cela, et de trouver quelqu'un de mieux. Qui saurait m'apprécier et non se jouer de moi.

« -Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Marcus, vous n'êtes qu'un vieux sénile qui babille des idioties sur des soit disant compagnons d'âme. Aro ! Allez dans un endroit clos, fait de murs blancs avec de jolies infirmières. Vous serez vêtus d'une très belle chemise et vous trouverez des gens aussi tarés que vous ! » Hurlais-je hors de moi. Je levais le bras et pointait le doigt en désignant Caius.

« -Quand à vous, allez brulez en enfer, si le diable daigne vous accepter. » Crachais-je.

Silence radio. J'observais les réactions. Marcus semblait attristé et Aro agacé. Mais le pire fut Caius qui se leva d'un bon et qui fondit sur moi pour me balancer sur son épaule.

.

.

Hé hé ce fut un plaisir de couper à ce moment-là !

A la prochaine les amies, toute remarque est bonne à prendre, ne l'oubliez pas, donc laissez une petite review :).


	8. Chapter 7

Good eveniiing )

Hey les amies voilà le chapitre 7 !

Je remercie pour sa review ainsi que maomaa ( Oui sadique je suis, sadique je resterai mouahahahahaa ah ah eurf hum hum).

Ce chapitre sera un des plus longs, ou pas ! Il comportera de nouveaux personnages aussi, j'espère que ça vous plaira. L'histoire d'Enée ressort et n'est pas joli joli !

Un petit bisou a toutes celles qui me lise dans l'ombre ou dans la lumière..

Sur ce, Bon chapitre et Papuche ! (Oui oui papuche, celle qui saura d'où je sors ça pourra me demander ce qu'elle veut par rapport a mon histoire !)

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartiens hormis les personnages ajoutés. Tout est à Stephenie Meyer.

.

.

.

.

Je tapais son dos avec mes poings mais ça ne semblait pas le toucher le moins du monde. Il marchait dans un sombre couloir, voir plusieurs, car il allait trop vite pour mes yeux d'humaine.

« - Lâchez-moi espèce de sale vampire répugnant ! » Lui hurlais-je dans l'oreille, toujours sur son épaule.

« Tes jacassements de petite fille capricieuse sont inutiles avec moi, humaine. » Me répondit-il glacial, d'une voix grave et suave.

Je me laissais tomber mollement sur son dos en croisant les bras tant bien que mal pour soutenir ma tête. A quoi bon ? Et puis je venais de m'apercevoir de la vue magnifique sur ses fesses. Fesses, qui avaient l'air musclées, comme deux belles pommes. Bref. Nous arrivions dans un couloir plus clair que les autres. Et en me détournant de ma vue, plutôt intéressante, je vis une grande porte en bois rouge sombre de détachant des murs gris.

« -On va ou là ? » Me risquais-je.

Pas de réponse. Nouvelle tentative, beaucoup plus formelle.

« Si Maître Caius voulait bien se donner la peine de satisfaire ma demande, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante.»

BOUM.

Le sol aurait pu me casser une jambe tellement qu'il était dur. Ce satané vampire venait juste de me laisser tomber par terre dans la pièce. Dans la pièce ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué notre entrée…

Je m'asseyais afin de détailler l'endroit.

Un immense lit à baldaquin noir en bois, où des draps couleur de sang flottaient comme s'il y avait une brise d'été, se dressaient au centre de la chambre. Une bibliothèque occupait tout un mur, et une échelle sur le côté de celle-ci permettait d'accéder aux manuscrits. Il y avait aussi un violon placé sur un coffre. Je pouvais discerner dans un coin sombre un renfoncement taillé dans la pierre où trois fauteuils en velours prenaient place autour d'une petite table ronde. Il faisait frais dans la pièce. J'essayais de voir d'où provenait cette fraicheur et je vis les nombreuses fenêtres, ou vitraux pour être plus précise. Cette chambre reflétait bien le caractère de Caius. Sombre, froide, mystérieuse, mais je m'y sentais bien.

« -Tu as finis ton examen ? » Me demanda une vois froide.

Je cherchais ou pouvait bien être le vampire, mais je ne le trouvais pas. Je me levais car j'étais toujours assise sur le sol. Je me retournais afin de continuer ma recherche et j'eus la peur de ma vie.

Il se trouvait devant moi. Ses yeux étaient noirs et il me fixait étrangement. Il passa sa main sur ma joue. J'en eu des frissons. Des frissons de plaisir. C'était effrayant, comment pouvais-je ressentir cela alors qu'il me faisait peur ? Mais je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes émotions. Avant que je ne puisse m'approcher de lui, il s'assit sur un des fauteuils, loin de moi. La lumière de la nuit lui donnait un air irréel, un dieu qui se serrait égaré sur terre. J'avais tellement envie d'être dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse et de sentir son corps sur le mien. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être mes émotions propres. Non. Elles devaient être altérées par le fait d'être âme sœur. Je devais donc écouté ma tête et non mes émotions.

« -Je dirais oui, mais comme la chambre est grande je ne suis pas sure. » Lui répondis¬-je, sarcastique.

Il gronda à en faire trembler les murs et mon cœur manqua un battement.

Toujours assis, il me fixait intensément en tapotant le bord du siège avec ses doigts. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, n'y quoi faire. Suivant mes actions il pourrait tout aussi bien vouloir me tuer. Je décidais donc de regarder le sol et de ne pas bouger. Une réaction un peu stupide certes, mais que faire d'autre ?

« -Regarde-moi !.. » M'ordonna le vampire.

Je levais la tête, méfiante en reculant d'un pas sans le vouloir vraiment.

«-Sais-tu pourquoi tu te trouves dans mes quartiers personnels ? » Me demanda-t-il.

C'était un interrogatoire ou quoi ? Il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.

« -Non. Je suppose que je devrais me trouver ailleurs, mais VOUS m'avez enlevé sur votre épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate et VOUS m'avez emmené ici. » Lui répondis-je agacée.

Le silence fut glacial. Son regard noir. Il se retrouva devant moi avec une rapidité déconcertante. Il m'enserra la gorge avec une seule main et mes pieds se retrouvèrent à 10 cm du sol. Je portais mes deux mains sur la sienne pour essayer de me dégager, mais en vain. Sa peau était glaciale, dure comme du granit, mais à la fois douce. J'avais du mal à respirer, et encore moins quand il approcha son visage du mien. J'écarquillais les yeux sous la peur et je ne faisais aucun mouvement. Quand il prit la parole, ce fut pour des menaces qui me firent froid dans le dos.

« -A partir de maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter humaine. Tu te crois peut être forte avec tes petits pouvoirs, mais ici tu n'es rien et je ferais en sorte que tu le reste. Tu n'es rien pour moi, tu es insignifiante et remplaçable. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je serais en mesure de te détruire, est ce que c'est clair ? »

Sa voix était dure, comme du poison à l'état pur.

Il me relâcha et je tombais sur le sol. Ma gorge me faisait souffrir et j'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle. Il me toisa, cruel, et il partit en claquant la porte.

Je me sentais perdue et isolée. Seule et vulnérable. Les larmes coulaient sans que je ne puisse me contrôler. Les sanglots allaient et venaient plus forts les uns que les autres et je me recroquevillais en boule dans un coin de la pièce.

.

.

Je rêvais cette nuit-là.

_Elle s'avançait maintenant d'un pas paisible vers la cabane en bois. Elle lança un regard vers son maitre qui hocha la tête. C'était bien là. Il était là. Le moindre détail avait été réglé et sans nul doute tout se passerait bien. C'était sa première fois. Sa première excursion où elle devrait appliquer tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle respira à fond et ferma les yeux. L'exercice était simple. Entendre les pensées était naturel chez elle. Elle se concentra. Il y avait quatre personnes à l'intérieur._

_« -Il y en a 4, maître. »._

_Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Après tout ce serait elle qui devrait se charger de la mission, et non lui. Son initiation. Pendant qu'il se tenait à l'écart, la jeune femme prit son arc et ses flèches. Des flèches en argent. Les ordres avaient été clairs : pas de magie._

_« -Marius ! » Elle cria une seule fois le nom de l'Homme._

_Il sortit de son abri, affolé et il émit un grondement sourd. Elle banda son arc et se tenu prête. Lorsqu'il se transforma en bête, elle tira. Le loup s'effondra en un souffle au sol, sous le clair de lune. La pleine lune. Elle mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'était son premier._

_Mais elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour digérer son action car trois autres loups, déjà transformés courraient vers elle. Elle recula d'un pas sous la peur mais se ressaisit, toujours son arc en main. Ce fut son second. Ce fut son troisième. Et enfin, ce fut son quatrième assassinat._

_Elle respirait par a coups, extenuée. Elle ne se rendait pas encore compte._

_Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Son maître la félicita._

_« A partir de maintenant tu es un Chasseur. Bienvenue dans notre monde. »_

_Alors à ce moment-là, elle comprit. Elle leva ses deux mains devant elle. A priori aucune trace de ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, même après sa formation digne des plus grandes élites militaires du monde entier, de voir du sang sur ses mains._

_Elle ferma les yeux._

Je me réveillais d'un seul coup. Toujours allongée par terre dans la chambre de Caius, je m'asseyais en essayant de me calmer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un tout petit rêve. Tout cette période était révolu. Si au début de ma carrière, je pouvais sentir les remords me ronger, je m'étais endurcit. Mais personne n'oublie son initiation. Surtout moi. Car si Marius était un meurtrier de 50 ans, ses trois enfants en avaient moins de 15. Je regardais mes mains.

On put entendre ce matin-là un hurlement dans le château des Volturi. Car je ne rêvais pas. Il y avait du sang sur mes mains.

Je me relevais et décidais de chercher de l'eau pour essuyer. Enlever cette preuve. Mais bien sûr, les vampires n'avaient pas de bouteille à porter de main. Je retirais mon tee-shirt pour effacer ces traces sur ma peau blanche. Une fois le liquide parti, je jetais le tissu à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je respirais un bon coup et en essayant de me calmer.

« -Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est absolument rien. Du sang. Ce n'est que du sang. Pas le leur ni le tiens. » J'essayais de me rassurer.

Mais quand je rouvris les paupières, Il se trouvait devant moi. Je poussais un autre hurlement et je me mis à pleurer de peur.

« -Bonjour Chasseur. » Me dit calmement l'homme.

Essayer de se calmer. Respirer. S'approcher de la porte pour s'enfuir. Je reculais de quelques pas vers celle-ci, non loin.

« -Tu es un fantôme Marius. Tu n'es pas réel. Un fantôme du passé. » Articulais-je , la voix dénuée de toutes traces d'émotions, contrastant avec les dernières larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues.

Il s'avança mimant la réflexion. Il prit en main un couteau. Mais d'où sortait-il ce couteau ?! Il me regarda étrangement l'espace d'un moment et il me le lança en pleine poitrine.

Je sentis une douleur indescriptible au niveau de l'épaule. J'arrachai la dague plantée dans mon corps en gémissant de douleur. Je la tenais en main pour se défendre, mais l'arme n'était pas en argent pur hélas …

« -Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait de sentir ce couteau s'insérer dans ta chair ? Je suis peut-être un fantôme, mais tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Sais-tu que j'avais une famille ? Des enfants ? » Commença-t-il. « Je ne peux pas te tuer, certes, mais je peux te torturer éternellement de ce genre de façon. Couteaux, peur, angoisses, hallucinations. Tu n'as aucuns moyens de te libérer de moi. »

Un moyen ! Si, il y en avait un, enfin techniquement parlant ce n'était pas si sûr. Je devais tenter le tout pour le tout. Mais d'abord je devais rejoindre au plus vite la salle des trônes.

Je répliquai avec le couteau en le lançant dans l'œil du spectre et je partis en courant hors de la chambre. Le problème était maintenant de savoir comment se rendre aux rois. Eh bien, j'allais le faire à l'instinct, et au pire, je croiserais un vampire attiré par l'odeur de mon sang qui me conduirait là où je voulais me rendre. A moins qu'il me tue. Au choix !

Je me mis à courir du mieux que je pus en haletant sous l'emprise de la douleur. Je pouvais presque entendre les insultes de Marius derrière moi. J'accélérai. Cela dura pendant dix longues minutes avant d'apercevoir Gianna, la secrétaire. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, mais je pilais net en voyant la femme s'avancer vers moi avec un sourire ? Ce pouvait-il que … ?

« -N'approchez pas ! » Dis-je calmement. Les mains en avant, prête à tout.

La femme s'approcha avec un sourire. Ses yeux. Mon dieu ses yeux ! Ils étaient vitreux. Et en un pas de plus, la jolie secrétaire se mua en Marius. Je secouai la tête. C'était une illusion, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur, et de me défendre s'il le fallait.

Le sosie du loup s'approcha encore de moi. Sous l'emprise de la peur, et surtout de la fureur, je me ruai sur lui et lui rompit le coup. Merci au cours de combat que j'avais reçu pendant des mois. J'avais tué Marius, enfin débarrassée ! Je me penchais vers le corps sans vie gisant au sol.

J'eus un hoquet d'horreur. Ce n'était pas Marius que j'avais tué mais la pauvre Gianna. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais entièrement cru que c'était lui tellement la vision semblait réelle, malgré mon entrainement contre ça. Je tombai à genoux en approchant ma main du visage de la morte, les yeux écarquillée d'incompréhension. Et c'est à ce moment-là que les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent. Les gardes, les rois, tout le monde y était et pouvait me voir agenouillée auprès d'un cadavre.

Je me levais et m'approchais des monarques en levant les mains, tachées de sang à nouveau. Le mien cependant.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. » Tentais-je

Aro me regarda avec tristesse et il soupira avec exagération.

« -J'aimais bien Gianna… C'est dommage, je voulais la garder en réserve pour un de mes futurs repas. » Il secoua la tête en signe de désolation.

« -Vous… Hein ? » Demandais-je surprise.

Je ne regardais pas Caius, je ne voulais plus le voir depuis ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me tournais donc vers la salle pour voir si un vampire serait prêt à m'aider. Ils me regardaient tous comme s'ils allaient me tuer. Je ne comprenais pas dans un premier temps, puis je me souvins que je saignais et que j'étais en soutient gorge et en pantalon. Je me raclais la gorge et je repris du courage.

« -Si vous vouliez bien arrêter de me fixer comme une friandise et m'aidez ce serait sympa ! » Lançais-je amère et énervée de toute la situation.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre car Marius apparu entre Aro et moi-même. Je lui lançais un regard noir. Espérons que mon plan marche. J'avais aperçut un pendentif en or en forme de V pendant au coup de Caius avec une chaine en argent. Comme je le disais espérons que ça marche, mais pour cela je devais me mettre en condition, c'est-à-dire me comporter en Chasseur, tuer sans remords, torturer si nécessaire. Que le jeu commence.

« -Bonjour Marius. » Dis-je calmement.

Il me toisa et gronda, savourant d'avance de me voir souffrir devant du monde, qui ne pouvait rien faire à cause de l'odeur de mon sang. Les vampires étaient comme pétrifiés. Seul quelques-uns semblaient regarder curieusement l'affrontement entre une sorcière et un fantôme. Quoi de plus normal vous me direz ?! Jane et Alec penchait la tête pour ne manquer aucuns détails. Aro s'était rassis et jubilait. On aurait presque pu le voir sautiller sur place. En fait, on le voyait sautiller sur place. Marcus le blasé était … roulement de tambour… intéressé ! Je le fais ou pas ? Ok. Caius me regardait de haut en bas et il souriait, sadique. Et bien le spectacle allait lui plaire c'était sûr ! N'empêche, je m'attardais deux secondes sur lui. Se cheveux étaient relevé en en chignon lâche et il portait un jeans noir slim avec une veste noire, comme toujours, et une écharpe. A tomber cet homme ! Enfin si homme il y avait, vampire serait le mot juste. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec les cheveux attaché, c'était pas mal, ça lui donnait un petit air de rock star. Enfin bref. J'avais autre à faire que d'admirer quelqu'un qui me traitait d'insignifiante humaine. Qu'il aille au diable ! Je me concentrais sur ma mission.

Je déplaçais mon pied droit en arrière pour me mettre en position de garde. J'allais devoir me battre avec un fantôme. Vous allez me dire que je n'ai qu'à passer à travers, mais ce n'est pas si facile contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser. Ici, ce n'est pas un ectoplasme, oh non ! C'est bien réel. Un corps animé par un souvenir. Pour certain vous allez rapprocher cela à des morts vivants, mais non, encore une fois c'est bien plus compliquer que ça. Même moi je me perds dans tout ça, et si vous voulez mon avis, heureusement qu'il y a les Meneurs pour s'occuper de ce genre de classification.

« -Je suis réellement étonnée de te voir ici. Je ne pensais pas qu'un loup puisse si aisément s'accaparer de son corps depuis le royaume de la mort. Tu es bien plus puissant que je ne le croyais. » Commentais-je, feintant une pointe d'admiration.

Etape 1 : Flatter pour dégager la voie.

Il rit d'un rire sans joie et il sourit en marchant un peu sur le côté pour me tourner autour comme un rapace. Bien joué Enée.

« -Tu te crois peut être puissante Chasseur ? J'ai toujours était bien plus rusé que les sorciers qui sont obnubilés par le pouvoir. Dès mon enfance j'étais plus doué que les autres loups pour ce qui est de la ruse. D'ailleurs…. » Et il partit dans une longue tirade parlant de son enfance, de son talent de loup, de sa supériorité. Bref, comme chaque enfant de la lune sait si bien se vanter.

Deux étapes en un seul coup. Etape 2 : Le faire penser à autre chose. Etape 3 : Faire croire qu'il est en position de supériorité, de contrôle.

Cependant, ce qui m'étonna ce fut mon soit disant compagnon qui commençait clairement à ne pas apprécier la scène. Aurait-il peur que je fus atteinte ? Pff bien sûr que non ! Je le regardais dans les yeux en essayant de capter son attention, ce qui arriva en l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Je fis exprès de bien loucher à son pendentif et ensuite à Marius. Il sembla deviner mon idée et il grogna en se levant d'un bond. Il retira son collier et il me le lança. Caius resta cependant debout, comme prêt à intervenir. Je commençais sérieusement à le croire schizophrène ce garçon…

Enfin ! Marius se trouvait depuis 5 bonnes minutes à regarder une statue tout en continuant à déblatérer ses propos sur la sois disant future mort de tous les sorciers et blablabla. L'avantage c'est qu'il n'avait pas vu l'échange entre le vampire et moi. Je décidais de couper Marius dans son histoire passionnante pour faire avancer les choses, car ce n'est pas comme si je perdais mon sang depuis tout à l'heure. Merci à mes pouvoirs pour me maintenir consciente le temps de cette intervention.

« -C'est passionnant Marius. » Lâchais-je d'une voix froide.

Il se retourna, vif, et s'avança vers moi lentement. Prêt à me tuer. Génial, le jeu peut commencer. « Ne me tue pas, je t'en prie … » Chuchotais-je juste assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Je faisais semblant de sangloter. Mais dans ma main se trouvait la chaine en argent et étrangement, le fait qu'elle appartienne à Caius me rassurait.

« -Oh oh oh mais que voilà ! Serais-ce des remords ? De la culpabilité ? Tout cela de la part de la célèbre Faucheuse ? » Se moqua-t-il.

Merde. Ma réputation me précédait et il connaissait le surnom que les loups utilisaient pour me décrire à travers leurs histoires. Car évidemment quand on fait ce métier, nos plus infimes actions sont analysées pour évaluer notre dangerosité. A ce qu'il parait j'étais une des pires, et ce pourquoi je fus surnommée la Faucheuse. Génial … Je n'allais plus être crédible s'il croyait à ces histoires … qui hélas s'avéraient parfois ... bon ... ok... souvent justes. Le pire serait avec les Volturi.

« -Ce n'est qu'une réputation basée sur des rumeurs, je ne pensais pas que tu puisses croire ces idioties, je te croyais plus intelligent. » Essayais-je de le convaincre.

« -Là c'est toi qui me prend pour un idiot Chasseur. Ne crois pas que j'ai eu vent de la descente au domaine Des Dunes. Toi ainsi que ton maître, accompagnés des plus vaillants soldats des Chasseurs. Un bain de sang. On raconte même qu'en guise de punition vous avez … »

« -La ferme ! » Hurlais-je.

J'étais vraiment furax. Comment osait-il me parlait de ça devant les Volturi ? Il fallait que je me calme si je voulais l'éliminer, surtout qu'avant je voulais quelques informations.

« -En guise de punition ? » Demanda Jane. Je lui lançais un regard assez éloquent de ma pensée. Elle n'en avait cure et elle redemanda, au fantôme cette fois. Sale stupide vampire trop curieuse.

« -Jane, ma chère, si Enée à quelque chose à nous dire, elle finira par le faire tôt ou tard, n'est-ce pas. » Intervint Aro.

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermait ne sachant quoi dire. Marius répondit à ma place avec sarcasme.

« -Oh elle ne vous la pas dit ? Vous avez des tas de choses à vous dire alors. »

Sous l'influence de la colère je sentais mes pouvoirs affluer, si le fantôme continuait, je finirai par tous les tuer. A moins que… C'était exactement ça qu'il voulait. Il savait ce qu'être compagnon voulait dire et je devinais qu'en le tuant je me sentirai tellement mal qu'il espérait que je me tuerai moi-même. En fait il ne voulait pas me tuer lui-même. Non. Quelque chose se cachait derrière ça. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Mais j'avais ma petite idée. Et justement cela avait avoir avec la descente au Dunes.

Le loup était toujours là devant moi, avec un sourire moqueur. Je lui souris en retour et lui lançais la chaine en argent. Que la chaine, pas le médaillon de Caius, il avait trop de valeur. Il se cabra sous la force du coup et l'argent commença à se serrer autour de sa gorge. Il commençait à s'étouffer. Mais il ne devait pas mourir, je devais lui poser quelques questions tout d'abord.

De cette manière, pendant qu'il se roulait par terre en essayant d'enlever son entrave, j'allais chercher la chaise du bureau de Gianna en prenant soin de contourner le corps. Je revins peu de temps après, car j'avais aussi trouvé des menottes en argent dans un tiroir. Allez savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien en faire … Rien de très catholique si vous voulez mon avis.

J'attachais le fantôme les mains dans le dos pour qu'il ne puisse rien tenter. De plus étant de l'argent, il en était affaiblit. Les Volturi commençaient à se demander ce que j'allais faire et sincèrement j'aurai aimé ne jamais faire ça devant eux. Je respirais un bon coup. J'ôtais la chaine du coup de Marius pour qu'il puisse parler et je me dirigeais vers Caius en réarrangeant le bijou. Arrivée devant lui, qui était toujours debout. Je ne sus comment lui remettre, il regardait le loup avec une fureur immense et il ne me regardait même pas. Je soupirais. Je pris l'initiative de m'approcher doucement du roi pour lui mettre le collier. Lorsque je passais mes mains à côté de son visage, il me tint les poignets et il m'avança à lui de telle manière que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur moi. Il se pencha furtivement vers moi en me regardant dans les yeux, et il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. J'étais sous le choc, et en cet état, je ne répondis pas à ce geste. Il se recula la seconde d'après en me regardant haineux, comme dans la chambre et il retourna s'assoir sur son trône en fulminant des paroles incompréhensibles contre moi. Je soupirais encore une fois, de pire en pire. Surtout qu'en reprenant mes esprits, je constatais que rien qu'un baiser de lui, était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde.

Mais en entendant une plainte, je me souvins de Marius. Je me ressaisis et je laissais de côté ce qu'il venait de ce passer pour plus tard.

Je me retournais et allais me poster devant le loup. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire exactement ? Je devais rapidement y réfléchir mais j'avais en tête ce que je venais de faire foirer. Je n'avais pas répondu à son baiser. Si je le pouvais, je me frapperai, mais à la place je me pinçais l'arête du nez en me maudissant intérieurement. Ce comportement n'échappa pas d'ailleurs à Aro.

« -Quelque chose ne vas pas Enée ? »

« -Je ne vous ai pas parlé à vous ! » Aboyais-je.

« «-Toi. » Lançais-je hargneusement au mort. « Maintenant tu vas répondre à toute mes questions c'est clair ? » Mais ce n'était pas une question et il le savait. Il hocha la tête, apeuré. Tient, changement de situation n'est-ce pas ?

Je commençais l'interrogatoire, tel que mon maître me l'avais enseigné.

« Comment t'appelles-tu loup ? » Demandais-je.

Il me regarda bizarrement car il savait que je connaissais la réponse. Mais je n'étais pas seule, il y avait des témoins.

« Ma... Marius. » Balbutia-t-il.

« Et bien Marius, je suppose que tu connais ma réputation. Tu dois savoir comment cela va se passer. Quel âge avais-tu lorsque tu es mort, et quel âge as-tu à ce jour ? » Lui ordonnais-je de répondre.

Il se tortillait sur sa chaise mal à l'aise.

« -50 ans et 55 ans. » Répondis-t-il sûr de lui.

« Bien. Je te remercie. » Il fallait toujours remercier l'accusé.

« -Comment es-tu mort ? Avec qui ? Et pourquoi ? » Je savais que je remuais le couteau dans la plaie et cela aurait l'effet escompter, il avouerait bientôt toute la vérité.

« -Tu m'as… » Commença-t-il.

« Nom et prénom du ou des Chasseurs. » Ma voix claqua comme un fouet. Je faisais les cent pas en repensant à Caius. Et la déception que j'éprouvais à cet instant se répercutait sur l'enfant de la Lune.

« -Le Chasseur Enée Swan et son maître Francis Blake m'ont tué moi et mes enfants sur ordre du Meneur Valentin Auguste. Ma famille et moi avons été condamné à mort à cause … » Mais il commença à sangloter. Bien sûr qu'il devait avoir honte, ce qu'il avait fait était absolument immoral, bestial et monstrueux.

Je me dressais fière et autoritaire devant l'assemblée de vampire qui s'agrandissait par d'autres. Des curieux je suppose. Je lançais un coup d'œil au roi blond. Il semblait calmé et on aurait dit qu'il dégustait chacun de mes mots. Eh bien, en plus de ça c'était un fou furieux sadique psychopathe égoïste. Je rajoute égoïste car c'est vrai, enfin je pense que c'est vrai. J'ai oublié de dire schizophrène, mais cela va de soit quand on a une humeur aussi changeante.

Mais reprenons.

« A cause de quoi ? » Répliquais-je, glaciale.

Il commença à gémir et à réciter des prières. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Parce qu'en plus il est croyant ? Comment on peut être croyant en étant un tel meurtrier ? » Marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

Je secouais la tête tristement.

« Je ne vais pas me répéter une fois de plus, ou sinon tu sais ce qu'il t'attend. » Le menaçais-je.

Il déglutit et se lança dans une tirade rapide. Très rapide.

« Nous avons exterminés un village entier. Nous les avons tous tuer sans hésitation sous l'emprise de la pleine lune. »

« Sous l'emprise de la pleine lune, vraiment ? Et vous avez eu cette idée tout seul je suppose ? Sachant que vous avez la possibilité d'ingérer une dose infime d'argent pour stopper le processus ? » Questionnais-je.

Il ne savait plus où ce mettre. Evidemment. Je n'avais même pas besoin de recourir à la force. A mes pouvoirs pour être plus juste.

« Nous ne voulions pas, mais Il nous a dit de le faire. Et vous savez bien que nous n'avons pas le choix quand il nous ordonne quelque chose. » Tenta-il.

Je savais cependant que c'était vrai. Ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, mais nous l'apprîmes bien que plus tard, au domaine Des Dunes. Maelström. C'était le nom du réel coupable. Encore une fois je savais tout de l'accusé, mais c'était dans mon devoir de faire cet entretien.

« -Qui est ton maître ? Celui qui t'as ordonné de commettre ces atrocités ? » Demandais-je en me postant devant lui et en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

« -Maelström. » Chuchota-il.

Il répondait sans mentir à toutes mes questions. Cependant, je me méfiais de lui, sentant la plaie sur mon épaule.

Maintenant, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Qui ta envoyé de l'au-delà pour venir me torturer de culpabilité et de remords pour ton assassinat ? » J'avais enchainé ces questions avec aigreur et à mes mots J'entendis un grondement depuis les trônes. Entre nous, on sait très bien qui c'était.

« Tu as réussis. » Me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je le dévisageais, abasourdie.

« Pardon ? » Articulais-je.

Et là je compris. A côté de Marius était apparu le spectre de mon maître. Je mis un genou à terre en guise de salutation et de respect. J'avais l'estomac noué sous l'émotion.

« Lève-toi Enée. Tu n'as pas à me craindre. » M'annonçât-il d'une voix calme.

Je lui obéis.

« Tu voulais des explications, alors les voici. Lorsque nous avons tous les deux su que nous avions une dernière mission à accomplir, tu étais encore mon élève, bien qu'ayant achevée ta formation il y a quelque mois avant ce malheureux évènement. L'expédition aux Dunes fut très violente et comme tu le sais j'y perdais la vie. »

Devant mon regard il me sourit, se voulant rassurant sans doute.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mon heure était venue. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Mais depuis le royaume des morts je t'ai surveillé afin qu'il ne t'arrive rien, jusqu'à ce que tu le trouve Lui. Ton compagnon d'âme. J'ai donc voulu vérifier si tu possédais toujours en toi le Chasseur. Et j'ai ainsi demandé à Marius, avec qui je suis désormais très bon ami, de te tendre un piège. Piège que tu as maitrisé avec succès. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. Comme tu le constate par toi-même, la blessure qu'il ta infligée ne t'affaiblit pas, c'était prévu. La dague fut ensorcelée pour. »

Je le fixais, choquée et déçu par cette histoire. Ce n'était qu'un fichu test de relais ! Pour savoir si j'étais digne de suivre ses traces.

Mais il continua ses explications, coupant court à mes spéculations.

« Mais tu vas devoir choisir. L'âme sœur et le Chasseur ne vont pas ensemble. C'est malgré tout un choix que tu dois prendre maintenant. Alors je te pose la question. Es-tu prêtes à délaisser ton statut de la haute société sorcière pour vivre, avec un seul de tes pouvoirs, au choix, avec Caius Volturi ? »

Alors, si c'était une blague elle n'était vraiment pas drôle.

Un long silence dans l'assemblée. J'étais pétrifiée, dans le déni.

« -Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle du tout. » Dis-je en colère. En colère, le mot est faible, très faible. « Tu sais très bien que pour rien au monde je n'accepterai ça. »

J'entendis Aro pousser un cri outré et de colère. Je me retournais vers lui étonnée. Demetri était avec Felix et ils essayaient de retenir Caius, qui lui, était dans un état de fureur totale. Mais je revenais à Francis. Je me pinçais l'arête du nez.

« -N'y a-t-il pas d'alternative ? » Demandais-je dans un souffle.

« -Tu sais très bien qu'il y en a une. » Me répondis-t-il.

« -Alors je la prend. » Le défiais-je.

Il me toisa, déçu et pendant ce silence, Marius disparut. La chaise et le lien s'éclipsèrent et j'entendis même Gianna se réveiller depuis le hall. Tout était annulé avec le départ de Marius. Et comme ça avait été un test, la secrétaire n'était pas vraiment morte, plus inconsciente qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs quand Aro remarqua cela, il claqua ses mains avec enthousiasme et il ria.

« -Tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque et tu sais ce que tu deviendras par la suite. » M'informa-t-il.

« -C'est un risque en effet. » Je haussais les épaules.

« -Tu ne peux pas défier la mort, tu n'es pas un dieu Enée ! » Cria-t-il.

« -Ne me tente pas plus Francis. » Le défiais-je encore une fois avec un sourire.

« -Tu mourras alors de ma main s'il le faut ! » Dit-il en serrant les poings.

Cela m'amusa et j'ouvris les bras pour qu'il le fasse, qu'il fasse cesser tout cela s'il en était capable.

« -Alors Vas-y, je t'en prie. » Le narguais-je.

Quelle situation Caucase. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'en rire plus que ça car quelqu'un me poussa contre un mur avec violence. Sous le coup de la chute je me tordais le poignet et je saignais du nez. Génial ! Je levais la tête vers mon agresseur et je vis Caius tenir mon maître par la gorge en grondant violemment. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu mon précepteur dans un tel état de peur.

« Si tu veux rester en vie je te conseille de retirer ce que tu viens de dire. » Siffla le roi tel un serpent.

Francis n'en menait pas large et il me regarda apeurer. Il essaya de se libérer de la poigne du vampire mais sans résultat. Pendant ce temps j'essayais de me relever, mais je tanguais dangereusement. Je décidais de m'appuyer sur Jane, et étrangement elle me soutenu même.

Avant de se volatiliser, mon maître me regarda.

« -Fais attention à ce que tu pourrais devenir. Tu as le choix. »

En un clignement d'œil ce fut le noir total.

.

.

Fin.

Ahah non je deconne ! Pensez à laisser une review, par pitié, je vous implore …


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour les amies !

Voilà le chapitre 8 de Je suis toi. Ca à l'air de rien, mais pour moi c'est énorme, c'est la plus longue fiction que j'écris !

Je remercie chaleureusement, oui oui, **Alena Robynelfe, tia 63, annadriya** à qui j'ai pu répondre en mp.

**Liz**, je ne t'oublie pas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'essaie de poster toute les semaines voir un peu plus que 7 jours, mais je vais essayer de ne pas dépasser deux semaines. Je n'abandonnerai pas, t'inquiète pas :).

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

PS : ( Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me donner une solution pour pouvoir garder les lignes sautées, et ne plus être obligée de mettre des points ? Merci d'avance :) )

.

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient hormis les personnages ajoutés. Tout est à Stephenie Meyer._

_._

_._

_._

_Tu as le choix. _

_Tu ne peux pas défier la mort._

_Un seul de tes pouvoirs._

Je me réveillais doucement dans de confortables draps. Je m'étirais en me disant que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Je gémissais de plaisir dans mon lit. Dans mon lit ? Il n'était pas aussi grand. Je soupirais. Le Volturi et Marius n'avaient pas étés un rêve. Ni Caius du coup. Je me tournais sur le ventre en étouffant une tirade de jurons dans mon oreiller.

« -Misé…ble… serpents…vil bat…va en enf… »

« -Eh bien. Tu es très matinale. »

Je me retournais vers la voix, et je m'assis en tailleur en passant la main dans ma tignasse. Jane, qui d'autre ? Je lui souris. Je lui étais redevable de m'avoir aidé.

« -Merci. Vraiment. » Lui annonçais-je.

Elle haussa un sourcil, et me fis un grand sourire. Elle se leva et vint s'assoir près de moi.

« -Pas de quoi. Tu sais, on est parti sur de mauvaises bases. » Me dit-elle, sincère en levant la main.

Je la lui serrais après un court moment d'hésitation. Elle m'attrapa et me pris dans ses bras.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, alors je lui rendis son étreinte. Elle se recula et me regarda heureuse.

« -Je sens qu'on va devenir de très bonnes amies tu sais ! Et je te présenterais Heidi ! Elle a été très impressionnée par toi hier soir ! »

Je me tortillais mal à l'aise.

« -Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'était ton métier. »

C'était. En effet. Je fus confortée ma décision à l'instant où Jane m'avais dit le mot amie.

« -Merci … Tu sais, je crois que j'ai pris ma décision … » Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle sauta littéralement de joie et elle me tira pour me mettre debout.

« -C'est pas que tu pue Enée, mais tu devrais aller te laver, d'autant plus que j'ai fait couler un bain spécialement pour toi ! »

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle le disait j'en avais vraiment besoin ! Je sautais sur mes pieds en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. La chambre de ''maitre Caius'' devait bien avoir une salle de bain non ? J'allais ouvrir une porte quand j'entendis un rire enfantin.

« -Ce n'est pas par là. Ici c'est le dressing ! Viens avec moi que je te montre. »

Elle me prit par la main et me tira vers l'autre côté de la pièce. Deux portes sculptées s'ouvrirent alors devant une salle d'eau magnifique. C'était juste splendide et je me demandais comment le vampire pouvait avoir de si bons gouts, mais Jane répondit à ma question muette.

« -Tu sais, le maître peut avoir de très bons goûts. »

Je la regardais étonnée et haussais les épaules. J'observais la pièce pendant que Jane refermait les portes pour me laisser mon intimité. Il y avait au centre de la pièce une baignoire grande pour au moins deux personnes. Je rougissais malgré moi en imaginant Caius dans cet endroit. Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Il y avait quelques statues grecques par ci par là, et au plafond un dôme qui laissait filtrer la lumière. Un peu comme dans la salle des trônes. Ce faisant, la lumière formait un halo autour de la baignoire, ce qui était assez artistique en soi. Je continuais à observer la pièce. Dans un coin, il y avait une douche. Elle était dans un renfoncement au sol, avec de la végétation autour, comme une mini cascade aurait eu autour d'elle. J'étais subjuguée par ce naturel, par cette beauté. Un immense miroir prenait place sur tout un mur, ce qui agrandissait la pièce. Je m'observais.

Ma peau était très pale, et mon teint blafard. J'avais de grosses cernes sous mes yeux gris sans leur éclat habituel. Mes cheveux noirs étaient emmêlés et j'avais du sang séché sur moi. Je me déshabillais. J'avais un autre jogging, bleu cette fois avec un tee shirt gris. Encore une fois qui m'avait changé ? Je croisais les doigts en espérant que ce soit ma nouvelle amie. Mon corps, face à moi, me semblait maigre. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas manger ? Depuis le voyage en jet à vrai dire, ce qui devait remonter à deux jours. Génial. J'avais un petit tatouage sous mon sein gauche, qui représentait l'infini. Encore un signe appartenant exclusivement aux chasseurs. Je soupirais tout en me dirigeant vers la douche. Je tournais le régulateur d'eau chaude. Lorsque l'eau coula sur moi je me décontractais. Ça faisait du bien, et je pouvais enlever toute la crasse qui me recouvrait, avant d'aller plonger dans le bain.

« -C'est pas pour décorer que j'ai fait couler ce bain Enée ! » Je rigolais sur la plainte de Jane qui devait toujours être dans la chambre.

« -Je prend juste une douche rapide Jane ! » Lui criais-je en retour.

Sur ce, je sortis de ma cascade personnalisée et je fonçais en courant dans le bain. Sauf qu'évidemment, je glissais et m'étalais par terre. Face contre le sol je me relevais en jurant.

« -Mais quelle conne ! Je ne suis vraiment pas douée parfois ! » Grommelais-je.

Cette fois je rentrais dans l'eau chaude avec précaution. Je repensais à ma chute et étrangement je n'avais pas entendue de remarque de la part de la vampire. Etait-elle partie ? Je haussais les épaules et fermait les yeux, relaxée dans ce bain chaud.

Je repensais à ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Avais-je le choix comme je le pensais ou Francis avait-il raison ? Les sorciers possédant plusieurs pouvoirs et qui finissaient transformés en créatures surnaturelles telles que vampires, loups etc.… devaient mourir. C'était la loi. Or si je choisissais de rester avec les Volturi, bon certes je n'avais pas le choix là-dessus, je devrais soit laisser mes pouvoirs et en garder un seul, soit mourir. Mais oh joie ! Quelle situation pour quelqu'un comme moi qui ferait tout pour garder son statut.

« -Stupides Meneurs ! Stupides lois ! » Murmurais-je énervée.

« -Si il y a des lois, c'est parce qu'il y a des raisons. »

J'ouvris les yeux pour savoir qui avait dit ça, mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Je plissais les yeux, quand même douteuse, et je décidais de les garder ouverts, au cas où. Je devenais folle, enfermée dans ce château. Pour me détendre je décidais de fredonner un air. J'aimais bien chanter.

Tell me you love me,

Come back and haunt me,

Oh and I rush to the start

The Scientist. Aller savoir pourquoi, je me reconnaissais dans cette musique.

Running in circles,

Chasing tales,

Coming back as we are.

« Très belle chanson.» Me susurrât une voix à l'oreille.

Je sursautais et je me retournais. Mais toujours personne. Je me levais et cachais ma poitrine sait-on jamais. Je prenais une serviette et m'enroulais dedans. Je me dirigeais avec précaution vers une petite table ou se trouvait un chandelier et le pointait devant moi comme une arme.

« -Je vous préviens, montrez-vous ! Je suis armée ! » Lançais-je pas très sure de moi.

Je m'avançais en tournant sur moi-même. Je tremblais de froid, oui bon, aussi un peu de peur, mais pas beaucoup ! Ok, de peur, mais ça reste entre nous. Il n'y avait absolument personne dans la salle de bain. Mais je demandais quand même.

« -Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »

« -Derrière toi. » Me murmura-t-on dans mon cou.

Je me retournais et assommais mon agresseur en hurlant. Le corps, inconscient qui gisait à mes pieds n'était autre que Francis. Oh mais quelle poisse ! Il venait pour connaitre mon choix. Je baissais le candélabre et soupirais en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

Il se releva comme si de rien n'était.

« Que veux-tu Francis ? » Criais-je.

POV Jane.

Après avoir laissé Enée, j'étais allée chercher maître Caius pour l'informer de son réveil. J'espérais qu'elle aurait fini de se laver avant notre retour. Surtout avant son retour. J'étais surprise qu'une humaine puisse être la compagne de mon roi. Mais depuis le spectacle de hier, je comprenais. Elle et lui se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne le voulaient. Car il fallait bien avouer que le maître ne voulait pas de cette relation, surtout avec Athenadora qui devait rentrer de chez des amis dans environ trois semaines. J'osais à peine imaginer le scandale. Et avec Enée impulsive et téméraire … Je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Caius par rapport à cette fille. Elle était sa compagne et il s'en foutait. Du moins … Disons plutôt qu'il prenait plaisir à la rabaisser et à la torturer. Il voulait jouer. Mais il ne pourrait pas éternellement le faire. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il avait franchis un pas hier en la défendant. Mais là aussi, est-ce pour réellement la protéger, ou est-ce pour protéger un jouet ? Je devais en toucher deux mots à Aro. J'aimais bien cette fille finalement. Elle m'avait fait penser à moi, quand devant Marius je l'avais vu à l'œuvre. Et puis, Caius avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, on pouvait tous remarquer son regard sur elle. Désir, passion. Certes enfouis derrière la haine, la colère et le dégout, mais c'était déjà ça.

J'étais maintenant arrivée dans la salle des trônes et je posais un genou à terre.

« - Relève-toi ma chère Jane. » J'obéis à Aro.

« -Elle est réveillée maîtres. » Annonçais-je avec dédain. J'avais une réputation à tenir moi, même en étant amie avec Enée. « A l'heure qu'il est, elle se lave enfin. »

Felix et Demetri rigolèrent et je souris à Alec. Mon frère me fit un clin d'œil. Maître Aro se leva et me prit la main. Je revoyais la conversation que j'avais eu avec l'humaine. Je grimaçais devant ce qu'il était en train d'apprendre, je devais avoir son consentement. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire en guise de permission. Si j'étais encore humaine j'aurai retenu mon souffle, mais je ne l'étais plus depuis 500 ans.

« -Caius tu devrais te rendre dans tes appartements afin de parler avec Enée. » Annonça Aro.

Nous étions tous sur le qui-vive. Qu'allait-il dire ?

« -Crois-tu vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire, mon frère ? » Répondit Caius énervé.

« -Tu y vas, c'est tout. Et Marcus penses la même chose que moi, quant à notre petite conversation. »

Le concerné hocha la tête. Ça alors ! Pour que maître Marcus intervienne dans une affaire, surtout contre Caius, c'était historique ! J'osais afficher un petit sourire, tout petit.

« -Jane ! Ravale ce sourire tout de suite ! » Me cria dessus Caius.

Mon semblant de sourire mourut sur le coup. Et je reprenais contenance tout en le maudissant intérieurement.

« -Caius, Caius, ce n'est pas la peine de hurler sur Jane voyons. Nous ne te demandons pas la lune, seulement d'aller souhaiter la bienvenue à notre invitée. Chose que nous n'avons pas encore faite. D'ailleurs, tu seras aimable de lui annoncer la date de sa transformation et surtout qui est son créateur. » Lui dit Aro avec un sourire démoniaque.

Surement pour faire flancher Maître Caius, parce qu'en réalité Aro était très sympa pour un roi. Mais surtout il était mon créateur, peut-être pour ça que je l'apprécie en dépit de ses comportements bizarres. De mauvaise foi, le roi aux cheveux blond se leva et s'arrêta devant moi. Je me figeais en attendant une quelconque sentence pour mon sourire d'il y a quelques instants. Il me fixa durement.

« -Tu m'accompagnes. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Aro mais il hocha la tête.

« -Bien. » Répondis-je sure de moi.

Nous avancions dans le silence vers les appartements du maître. Nous n'avions pas échangé au seul mot sur tout le chemin.

Nous arrivions devant la porte quand je m'arrêtais, ne sachant quoi faire et attendant les ordres.

Il se retourna et me regarda. L'expression qu'il arborait m'était inconnue jusqu'à ce jour. Il semblait ... inquiet. Je ne savais pas si je devais en rire ou en pleurer. J'ouvris la bouche quand il me coupa.

« -Je t'ai amené ici avec moi, car je ne sais pas comment aborder cette foutue situation. Tu sembles proche de l'humaine. »

De l'humaine. Moi qui pensait qu'il avait fait un pas en avant, et bien il en avait fait deux en arrière à l'évidence. Il continua sur sa lancée.

« -C'est pourquoi tu vas lui annoncer qu'elle devra se tenir prête pour ce soir, minuit. »

J'écarquillais les yeux de stupéfaction. Alors il n'allait même pas le lui dire lui-même ? J'aurai du m'en douter, c'était ma punition pour avoir ri de lui. Je ne pus empêcher un grognement. Il me toisa, menaçant.

« -Si tu contestes mes ordres, Jane, je te tuerais, est ce clair ? » Me demanda-t-il, cruel.

Je hochais la tête et la baissais en guise de soumission. Caius serait toujours le même, rien n'y personne ne le changerai. Il allait partir par l'aile ouest, surement pour se rendre dans les jardins, quand on entendit Enée crier. Nous nous regardâmes l'espace d'une demie seconde avec le maître avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

« -Que veux-tu Francis ? » Cria à nouveau l'humaine.

Elle devait encore être dans la salle de bain. Mais même avec notre force vampirique, nous ne pouvions l'ouvrir et Caius exprima sa rage en réduisant une table en miette avant de s'assoir sur un fauteuil en jurant en Italien. Je m'adossais contre un mur. Je ne me serai surement pas permise de m'assoir en présence de lui, dans ses appartements qui plus est.

Nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre.

POV Enée.

« Que veux-tu Francis ? » Criais-je.

« Rien ne sert de crier. » Me répondit-il.

« -Ça défoule pourtant. » Riais je, un peu amère.

Je baissais mon arme de fortune et le posais à terre avant d'aller enfiler un peignoir qui se trouvait non loin.

« -Tu sais, je t'ai déjà vu nue, pas besoin de te cacher pour mettre un peignoir. » Railla mon maître.

Je me retournais en fulminant.

« -Et crois moi que je n'étais pas d'accord ! Nous n'avions pas le choix de nous déshabiller pour pouvoir entrer dans le Domia. C'est une de nos plus anciennes lois et c'est pour cela que je l'ai respecté. »

Le Domia était le noble temple de la déesse mère de notre société. Pour rentrer dans ce lieu sacré, tout être devait se révéler tel qu'il fut à la naissance. C'est-à-dire nu. Chaque sorcier, avant son initiation se veut emmener en cet endroit, pour prier. Le maître et son élève. L'initié doit alors se rendre seul devant une fontaine qui repose au centre du temple. Une goutte de sang, une larme et un cheveu en offrande afin de voir la déesse mère.

Le sang pour notre naissance.

Une larme pour la douleur de l'accouchement.

Et un cheveu pour notre devenir.

Trois symboles, trois offrandes. Ainsi, en fonction de notre âme, apparente en ces cadeaux, la déesse acceptait notre initiation. Comment est-ce que nous le savions ? Une brise se levait et se mouvait autour de nous si nous étions admis. Si non, nous mourrions. Tout simplement. Pour renaitre dans un nouveau corps pour une nouvelle vie, adaptée à notre âme.

La déesse mère se prénommait Adélaïde. Nous lui devions respect et obéissance dans le cas où elle se présenterait à nous physiquement. Mais ce genre de cas était rarissime. Une fois, voir deux, dans toute l'histoire du monde sorcier.

« Certes. » Accepta Francis.

Je me dressais devant lui.

« -Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Lui demandais-je, calme pour une fois. Oui ça arrive de temps en temps.

« -Elle m'envoie pour connaitre ta réponse. » Elucida-t-il.

Je me figeai et m'agenouillais en symbole à notre déesse Adélaïde.

« -Déesse mère. » Soufflais-je avant de me relever.

« -Enée, elle souhaite que tu choisisses la bonne option, et elle-même est intervenu. Ce qui est très rare et tu le sais. C'est un honneur et tu te dois d'y répondre. » M'expliqua Francis.

Je hochais la tête, pas très sure de moi. Un choix s'imposait désormais et j'y étais obligée, car elle me l'ordonnait par la présence de Francis.

« -J'ai fait mon choix. » Murmurais, cependant assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

« -Quel est-il ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Courage Enée. Dis-le. Annonce ton choix.

« -Je le choisis. » Dis-je rapidement.

Mon maître fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ça.

« -Quoi ?! »

« -Je le choisit. » Dis-je plus fort.

« -Je suis réellement étonné que tu choisisses cette option-là. Vraiment. » Ajouta-il avec un sourire.

« -Que puis-je garder ? » Demandais-je.

« -La télépathie. » Annonça-t-il.

Je déglutis, triste de perdre ce pour quoi j'existais jusqu'à présent. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les empêcher.

« -Tes autres pouvoirs vont disparaitre, pour toujours. Tu perds ton grade de chasseur par la même occasion. Ton contrat est fini auprès des Meneurs. Ton tatouage disparaitra aussi. Ta mémoire restera intacte malgré ça. Tu seras à présent une Doks, comme ta sœur Bella. C'est-à-dire que tu es libre. Et sois en fière, car la liberté n'est pas permise à tous. Evidemment, tu ne pourras plus avoir de contact avec notre monde. En somme, tu n'es plus une sorcière. »

Il venait de m'annoncer ce que je redoutais le plus au monde.

« -Tu seras heureuse Enée. » Ajouta-il en me tendant la main.

Je regardais cette même main avec angoisse. Toute ma vie disparaitrait par ce simple toucher.

Je lui serre alors la main. Je la lui serrais avec force en lui enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau en tentant de retenir un sanglot. Je sentais toute ma magie qui me quittait. Sans fut plus que je ne puisse supporter et je tombais au sol sur les genoux.

« -Je suis fier de toi. Tu ne me reverras plus alors je te le redis. Tu peux être fière de ta décision. »

Et il disparut.

Les portes s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup sur Caius, Jane, Aro et Demetri. Mais je ne pouvais me permettre de les regarder. J'avais tout perdu. Tout perdu pour un homme. Pour Caius.

Je sentis des bras me soulever. Je ne pouvais retenir les sanglots qui étaient là en nombre.

« -J'ai ... j'ai pris … décision … Caius.. » Réussis-je à dire entre trois ou quatre sanglots.

Je mis mes mains devant mes yeux comme pour me cacher de la réalité. Ma décision était-elle la bonne ? Serais-je réellement heureuse avec lui ?

J'entendis Aro parler, c'était lui qui me tenait.

« -Elle doit se reposer. Tout le monde sort. » Ordonna-t-il.

Je sentis qu'on me transférait dans d'autres bras. Et je m'accrochais avec force à mon nouveau porteur.

« -Je m'en occupe Aro. » Une voix. Sa voix.

Quelqu'un referma la porte pendant qu'il me transférait sur le lit. Il m'aida à me glisser sous les draps. Mais lorsqu'il voulut se redresser j'ouvris les paupières en le regardant droit dans ses yeux rouges.

« -Reste. » Lui demandais-je.

Il se figea sous ma demande, l'air étonné.

Je réitérais ma demande, mon besoin.

« -Reste auprès de moi Caius. »

C'est à ce moment-là, pour la première fois que je vis un soupçon de tendresse qui passa dans ses yeux. Mais il reprit vite contenance, tout en s'allongeant près de moi. Il passa même un bras sur mon ventre.

Je me blottis dans ses bras. Calmée, apaisée par sa présence.

Je souris.

Ce que je ne vis pas en revanche, ce fut son sourire à lui, cachée par la nuit.


	10. Chapter 9

Bonsoir Bonsoir …

Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai, j'avais pourtant affirmé à **Liz** que je posterais toutes les semaines, mais j'ai été débordée ces temps-ci. Je sais c'est facile de dire ça, mais j'ai eu une série d'exams pour l'entrée dans la prépa que je vise. Et autant dire que le stress n'a pas favorisé l'écriture de la suite. Car oui ! Je vous avais dit que la fiction était déjà écrite et finis, mais j'ai décidé de la prolonger ! Normalement le dernier chapitre ( le 8 ) devait être la fin.

Alors j'espère sincèrement que la suite vous plaira et que je ne suis pas trompée en me disant qu'il fallait que je rajoute des chapitres! J'ai pleins d'idées en tête en tout cas.

.

Un grand merci à vos reviews, qui me font chaud au cœur ! Surtout quand je reçois l'email « Nouvelle review » Ouiiiiiiiii :D.

Donc merci à **N la C**, **Annadriya,** **miss-volturi-vivi** à qui j'ai normalement répondu si tout va bien.

**Liz** : Merci merci et re merci pour tes reviews ! :) D'ailleurs ta dernière m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de pied au c** ! En me disant viite dépêche-toi ! Alors c'est vrai qu'Enée perd ses plus puissants pouvoirs, mais en écrivant j'ai préféré que ça se passe comme ça, surtout par rapport a Caius qui n'en a pas, je trouvais ça injuste pour lui d'avoir une compagne surpuissante. Même si c'est cool. Alors non je savais pas que j'etais une des rares a faire un Caius/OC, mais j'ai pu en lire avec Bella. Sinon ce sera des fics en Anglais .. Mais un peu dur de bien tout comprendre ! Et merci pour ton petit conseil ! J'avais pas vu l'incohérence, et c'est dur de le voir même en se relisant plein de fois !

En Fout Fas, un Frand Ferci ! Bref tu m'auras comprise :).

.

**Nicky **: Et bien merci d'avoir tenté « l'aventure » ! :) Je conçois et sais bien (hélas ) que le début est confus, mais merci d'être arrivé jusqu'à ce chapitre ! Oui Athenadora est la femme de Caius ! Et oui tu as bien compris qu'il y aura de l'action par rapport à ça. J'espere que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. A bientôt !

.

**Angie : ** Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! :)

.

Sur ce les amies, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser tout commentaire, même si c'est pour me hurler dessus parce que vous n'aimez pas! :)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens, hormis les personnages ajoutés. Tout est à Stephenie Meyer.

.

.

.

Je me réveillais en fixant le plafond.

Je m'étirais lentement, les muscles endoloris en raison des évènements de la veille. Ma colonne vertébrale craqua et je poussais un soupir de bien-être. J'avais adoré m'endormir près de Caius. Ça avait été réconfortant à un point que je n'aurais pu imaginer. Ecartant les bras et prenant ainsi toute la place dans le lit, je m'apercevais que le vampire n'était plus là. Surement entrain de torturer quelqu'un de bon matin. Cependant une question plus importante à mes yeux me vint à l'esprit. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant de ma vie, sans réels pouvoirs et en tant que Doks. Je retenais un grincement de dent à ce statut.

Je ne regrettais pas ma décision, non, une fois que j'en prenais une je ne changeais pas d'avis, mais l'endroit où je me trouvais ainsi que la relation vraiment étrange avec mon compagnon me laissait pantoise. Son comportement envers moi changeait d'une seconde à l'autre, c'était déroutant à la fin ! Mais maintenant que je redevenais une banale humaine je devais faire attention à mon comportement. Je ne pourrais plus me défendre aussi facilement qu'avant.

Je me relevai en position assise et passai mes mains sur mon visage. Je décidai de prendre une douche rapide et de trouver une occupation digne de ce nom pour la journée, histoire de ne plus penser à rien. Une fois sèche, j'ouvris le dressing afin de réfléchir à une tenue adaptée. Les robes de soirée et autres jogging, ça allaient bien cinq minutes. Cependant devant le nombre de vêtements qui était empilé devant moi je ne savais pas quoi choisir. J'eus alors un sourire en coin, pourquoi ne pas en faire baver Caius ? Je pris rapidement un jeans taille haute noir, une chemise blanche et une paire de bottines à talon. Je relevais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, désirant montrer mon cou. Moi suicidaire ? Pour si peu.

Une fois prête, j'observais la chambre. Celle de mon psychopathe d'âme sœur. Mais aucune source de divertissement n'était à l'appel. Je pris donc la décision de visiter le château. Les couloirs se ressemblant, j'errais d'aile en aile, en essayant de trouver la salle des Trônes ou autre pièce un peu plus sociable que le sol froid sur lequel je marchais depuis bien une heure. M'attardant sur une statue, des effluves délicieuses parvinrent à mon nez. J'avais vraiment faim, à vrai dire j'aurais mangé un sanglier ! Si ce n'est du grignotage apporté par Jane, je n'avais pas eu de repas digne de ce nom. Je suivis l'odeur alléchante et tombais sur une petite fenêtre. Évidemment, ce n'était pas des vampires qui auraient fait à manger spécialement pour moi. Je réalisais vite que si je voulais me mettre quelque chose sous la dent je devrais sortir d'ici. Mais comment ? Les couloirs étaient déserts et je devais être perdue je ne sais ou. Je devais avoir deux solutions plutôt radicales, hurler jusqu'à la mort ou saigner pour qu'on vienne à moi.

Je retins ma respiration et hurlais d'un seul coup.

« -AAaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

Je me figeais dans l'attente de je ne sais quoi, mais rien de vint. Peut-être étaient-ils trop habitués à entendre des hurlements venant de nulle part. Je réessayais, mais en vain. M'énervant et tapant du pied, je pris la décision de passer par la fenêtre. Elle était petite mais suffisamment grande pour faire passer une femme de mon gabarit. Je faisais 1.65 environ et j'espérais donc pouvoir m'y glisser. Cependant elle était trop haute. Je regardais autour de moi, mais a par quelques statues ou tableaux il n'y avait pas de chaises.

Après avoir poussé une représentation d'un loup sous l'ouverture, je m'appuyais dessus et escaladais comme je pouvais. Mon buste, calé sur le rebord, je pus voir la distance entre le sol et l'endroit où je me trouvais, il devait avoir environ trois mètres. Dangereux, mais pas impossible. Je me hissais au maximum en prenant appui sur mes jambes et je me jetai dans le vide. La chute fut rapide mais l'atterrissage douloureux, surtout pour mon pied gauche, il devait être foulé. Mais j'avais vraiment faim.

Après avoir longé un parc plutôt sombre, je débouchais sur une ruelle, puis enfin une rue marchande, où j'en étais sure, il y avait une pizzeria. Je traversais la rue rapidement mais lorsque j'allais ouvrir la porte de l'enseigne, quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule et me retourna d'un coup. En reconnaissant mon agresseur, je soufflais de dépit. Surtout au moment où il m'emmena dans le parc.

« -Mais est tu folle ?! »

« -Felix, merci de me priver de mon repas » Râlais-je en croisant les bras.

Il s'approcha vers moi en me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Je reculais d'un pas, mais je butais sur un obstacle. Il sourit et se rapprocha encore plus, jusqu'à me frôler. Il toucha ma joue en prenant la parole.

« -Tu ferais mieux de ne pas quitter ta chambre pour ta propre sécurité. Je ne doute pas qu'il y aurait des vampires prêt à te vider de ton sang. »

Je me crispais à ces mots.

« -C'est une menace ? »

Il s'écarta en me souriant.

« -C'est un avertissement. »

Il se baissa légèrement en avant et me désigna le chemin.

« -Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine. » Railla-t-il.

Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, décidée à prendre mon repas coute que coute.

« -J'ai faim, Felix. »

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris.

« -Mais tu as mangé une pomme hier. » Me dit-il sûr de lui.

Je tapais du pied comme une enfant, m'énervant.

« -Mais justement ! Hier ! L'être humain à des besoins nom de dieu ! Je tuerais pour manger ne serais-ce qu'un morceau de pain ! Tu le comprends ça ? Ou ça te passe au-dessus de la tête ? » Criais-je hors de moi.

Il me fit un sourire goguenard.

« -Vraiment ? Tu tuerais pour ça ? Moi je le fais déjà, et je peux te dire que c'est jouissif. Tu veux que je te montre peut-être ? »

« -Non merci. Je suis sérieuse Felix, donne-moi à manger, n'importe quoi ! » Fulminais-je.

« N'importe quoi ? Bien, je reviens. Ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Est-ce clair ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Je le regardais dans les yeux.

« -Oui. »

En l'espace d'une seconde il avait disparu et je pus enfin respirer convenablement. Je soupirais et passant ma main sur mon front. Je devais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Aro si je ne voulais pas mourir de faim ou de soif, au sens littérale. Je sentais mon estomac se tordre, mes lèvres étaient sèches. Je partis vers un banc non loin de là, et me couchais à moitié dessus en attendant. Je recommençais à me poser des questions. Sur Caius. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas enlever son visage de ma tête ? Il me poursuivait même dans mes songes à vrai dire. De plus, la question de ma transformation m'angoissait, quand serais-ce le moment, et qui le ferait ? Etait aussi douloureux que les vampires le disaient ? Je frissonnais. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à devenir immortelle. Surtout vivre l'éternité aux côtés d'un crétin fini.

« -Hé, se serait bête de t'endormir ici, qui sait, peut-être que des monstres rodent dans le coin. »

Je me redressais d'un coup en fusillant du regard Felix. Puis je vis ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

Un hot dog et une boisson fraiche. J'avançais ma main pour attraper mes victuailles mais il fit un pas en arrière. J'écarquillais les yeux et me jetais sur lui pour attraper mon dû. Mais il devait bien faire dans les 1.95 m, c'était donc impossible pour moi d'accéder à la nourriture. Je sautillais sur moi-même, mais je finis par abandonner en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia.

« -Aaaaiiiiee » Hurlais-je.

La douleur avait été fulgurante, j'avais oublié que je m'étais foulée la cheville, pensant à autre chose depuis. Je tombais sur les fesses dans l'herbe et enlevais ma chaussure. J'avais un ongle en sang et un bleu sur la cheville. Je grimaçais, jusqu'à ce que je vois mon hot dog et ma boisson tomber devant moi et que j'entende Felix gronder. Je levai la tête vers lui et ce que je vis me fit peur.

Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et il avait un regard de tueur. Le buste en avant et les poings serrés, il ressemblait à une bête prête à me vider de mon sang. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il était ? Mais pas le temps de réfléchir à des questions philosophiques, je devais m'enfuir le plus rapidement possible. Je reculais doucement pour ne pas brusquer le buveur de sang et tentais de me relever de mieux que je pouvais. Mais je tombais aussitôt, mon pied ne pouvant tenir mon poids, sous la panique. Je chutais cette fois sur les mains et reculais comme je pouvais. Relevant la tête, la dernière chose que je vis fut deux yeux noirs avant de fermer les miens et de me protéger de mes deux bras. Le corps du chasseur sur moi me coupa le souffle. J'hurlais de terreur et tentais de me débattre, mais il bloqua mes mains au-dessus de ma tête. Les larmes coulaientt sous la colère de me retrouver dans une telle situation.

« -Felix, Arrete ! Stop ! »

L'espoir serra mon cœur et je tentais de voir d'où venais la voix. Mais je ne vis rien. Ma tourmente ne s'arrêtant pas, je fis quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais oser faire.

« -Pitié .. A l'aiiide ! » Criais-je, priant pour qu'on m'entende.

Felix jouait avec moi, reniflant mon cou, léchant mon visage, raflant ma poitrine de ses dents. Je ne pouvais plus retenir les sanglots qui m'oppressaient. Je crus que j'allais y passer quand le vampire fut arraché de moi. Me recroquevillant comme je pus en pleurant mon soul, je vis Jane arracher un bras à Felix tandis que Demetri tenait sa tête. Ils allaient l'écarteler s'ils continuaient, mais j'étais incapable de leur dire d'arrêter. Cependant d'autres gardes arrivèrent et les emmenèrent je ne sais ou. Quant à moi je me retrouvais seule. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je vois Sulpicia. Je retenais à peine un soupir de soulagement. J'essuyais nerveusement les larmes sur mes joues, tentant de reprendre contenance. Elle s'accroupit près de moi et me redressa en position assise. Elle souleva mon menton afin de m'observer. Je la fixais, un peu choquée de ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle parut mécontente de ce qu'elle vu et entreprit de me recoiffer et de remettre mon chemisier à moitié ouvert. Elle siffla de colère devant mon état.

« -Je suis désolée Enée, terriblement. Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle chose puisse t'arriver. » Murmura-t-elle presque pour elle.

Je ricanais, méprisante devant sa naïveté. C'est pourquoi je pris la parole, avec aigreur.

« -Vous êtes des vampires, c'est d'une logique. Non mais franchement, je voudrais me frapper pour avoir cru que je survivrai ici. Et puis je trouve que les gens se foutent de si je vis ou pas, ou même de mes besoins ! Une pomme par jour comme simple repas ! Et encore c'est parce que Jane semble y penser ! Caius est un schizophrène qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut de moi, il me voit comme un objet dont il peut disposer ! »

Sulpicia soupira et me prit dans ses bras. Je me raidissais automatiquement avant de me détendre.

« -Caius à un passé chargé Enée, il est roi, peut être le pire aussi. Ne crois pas que c'est facile de l'approcher ou d'avoir sa confiance. Cependant, pour toi les choses sont différentes, alors espérons que la situation va s'arranger. Maintenant, lève-toi. Jamais un humain ne met les pieds dans ce jardin, mais on ne sait jamais. »

Me redressant, j'hochais la tête. La reine partit devant moi et se retourna pour me faire signe de la suivre. J'obtempérais donc, mais en boitant. Je ne savais pas où elle pouvait bien m'emmener, mais je la suivais du mieux que je pouvais en essayant de ne pas réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, mais en espérant tout de même que Felix ne soit pas blessé outre mesure. Bien qu'il m'ai attaqué, je lui étais redevable pour avoir pris le temps de m'acheter de la nourriture, même gaspillée à cause de mon sang. C'était d'ailleurs pied nu du pied gauche que je marchais et j'étais étonnée que Sulpicia n'en soit pas affectée.

« -Si je peux me permettre, comment vous faite pour ne pas m'attaquer ? Je veux dire que je saigne quand même. » Demandais-je.

Elle me regarda tout en continuant notre avancée vers ce qui me semblait la salle des trônes.

« -Felix est plus jeune que moi. »

Devant les deux portes, elle se figea et se retourna pour me regarder attentivement. Elle soupira puis appela Gianna. Celle-ci derrière son bureau s'avança rapidement et s'inclina. Je levai les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

« -Maitresse, que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda Gianna.

«- Aide Enée à nettoyer sa plaie. » Ordonna la reine.

La secrétaire s'inclina à nouveau et me fit signe de la suivre dans une petite pièce. J'étais mal à l'aise par rapport aux évènements récents, mais elle ne me dit rien. Elle nettoya toute trace de sang puis appliqua une compresse qui tenait avec un petit bandage sur mon orteil. Elle allait ranger le matériel quand je lui fis part de ma cheville.

«- Vous devriez faire attention Enée, saigner en présence de vampire peut être dangereux. » Me dit-elle.

« -Sans deconner » Ironisais-je. « C'était un accident, et je vous serez reconnaissante de ne pas poser de questions et de faire quelque chose pour ma cheville. S'il vous plait. » Rajoutais-je de mauvaise grâce.

Elle bandât alors mon pied de long en large pour que je ne puisse plus avoir mal. Je me relevais de la chaise ou elle m'avait dit de m'assoir pour faire quelque pas. Tout allait bien, la douleur était moindre. Je lui souris et l'a remerciais avant de rejoindre Sulpicia.

« -C'est arrangé je suppose ? » Demanda-t-elle.

J'hochais la tête en silence, me postant à ses côtés devant la grande porte qui s'ouvrit.

Relevant le menton, essayant de ne rien faire paraitre, je me marchais d'un pas vif au centre de la pièce avant de m'arrêter. La reine se dirigea vers Aro , lui effleura la main et se posta derrière son trône. Le roi me regarda attentivement, puis regarda Felix à son tour qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce accompagné de Jane et Demetri. Je ne voulais pas que Caius sache ce qui s'était passé, alors je pris la parole, fixant un point au loin, la voix morne.

« -Vous vouliez me voir peut être ? » Demandais-je.

Aro bougea sur son siège, et mon regard se tourna vers lui. Il paraissait en colère.

« -Il paraîtrait que tu sois sorti hors du château. » Affirma-t-il.

Caius siffla et me toisa avec fureur avant de me hurler dessus.

« -Mais es-tu folle ?! Sais-tu seulement ce que tu risques dehors ? »

Je me crispais et serrais les dents.

« - Non, je ne le sais pas. D'ailleurs comme je pourrais le savoir ? Vous me laissez seule dans une pièce sans directives ou quoi que ce soit. » Osais-je dire, ne pouvant me taire.

Aro ouvrit la bouche mais compagnon le coupa, se levant et marchant vers moi, avant de s'arrêter a à peine cinq centimètre de moi. Je le regardais dans les yeux, attendant je ne sais quoi.

« -Crois-tu que je t'aurais laissé seule ? » Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je pouvais sentir l'aura qu'il dégageait, et j'en eus des frissons de peur. Mon cœur rata un battement mais je repris vite contenance, ne devant pas céder à la tentation. Car cet homme m'appelait de tout mon corps et je devais lutter pour l'embrasser même en sachant qu'il me détestait.

« -Jane devait normalement t'apporter ton repas et te tenir compagnie. » Cracha-t-il dans sa direction, mauvais, faisant les cent pas.

Mon amie se figea, mais Aro intervint d'une voix calme.

«- Mon frère, calme toi. Je suis sure que Jane avait une bonne raison de ne pas s'être aperçut de la disparition d'Enée. Ce n'est pas sa faute si notre chère invitée à besoin de … liberté. »

Je remerciais mentalement cet homme pour son tact, même si tout était calculé, et pour le fait d'arranger la situation.

«- Jane a fait une erreur et elle doit être punis comme il se doit ! » Clama Caius tendant le doigt dans sa direction, toisant durement son frère.

J'avançais d'un pas et ouvrais la bouche pour la défendre, mais mon compagnon me coupa en hurlant.

«- On ne te demande pas ton avis Enée ! »

J'eus l'impression d'avoir un poignard planté en plein cœur et reculais de plusieurs pas, hébétée qu'il ait pu me parler de cette manière. Les larmes montèrent et je ne pus les retenir. Je mettais ma main sur ma bouche pour étouffer les sanglots, mais rien ne changerait le fait que son comportement me faisait du mal. Je ressentais pour la première fois le côté néfaste d'avoir une âme sœur. La douleur d'être rejetée. Je vis Marcus me regarder avec tristesse et Aro avec compassion. C'en fut trop et je partis sans me retourner. Je poussais violement Gianna qui était sur mon chemin mais m'arrêtais finalement.

« -Ou se trouve la sortie de cet enfer ? » Demandais-je froidement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de me répondre.

« -Ascenseur sur ta gauche, Deuxième étage. »

Nous étions donc aux sous-sols, je mettais cette information de côté pour le moment, et me dirigeais vers cet ascenseur. J'appuyais sur le bouton et attendit que les portes s'ouvrent. Je tapais du pied et m'énervais sur ce maudit bouton quand les portent s'ouvrirent. Le voyage fut de courte durée et je sortis de la boite en métal pour me retrouver dans un corridor. Je regardais autour de moi et je vis une grille qui donnait sur une ruelle. Parfait. Je courus et tentais de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée. Cependant en regardant de plus près, il y avait une ouverture en haut de ce rempart. C'est donc pied nus que j'escaladais le grillage, ayant abandonné ma seconde chaussure dans l'ascenseur. Lorsque je sautais de l'autre côté, je respirais profondément. Le gout de la liberté. J'allais m'enfuir loin d'ici. Et plus jamais je n'y mettrais les pieds.

Je m'enfonçais dans le cœur de la ville. Volterra avait beau être habité par des buveurs de sang, c'était magnifique. J'espérais pouvoir trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et pas à pied. C'est pourquoi je cherchais depuis un moment déjà une voiture. Mais en tournant dans une rue marchande, j'en vis une. Les clefs sur le moteur, allumée, son propriétaire était sorti du véhicule pour parler à un autre passant. Je ne réfléchis pas une seconde de plus et courus le plus vite possible vers eux. Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers moi et n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. J'abattis mon poing sur le premier, et donnait un coup de pied dans le plexus de l'autre. Les voyant ne plus réagir, écroulés sur le sol, je m'engouffrais dans la voiture.

Je rigolais toute seule fière de moi, sortant de la ville et prenant la route principale à l'opposé de Volterra.

« Enfin libre. » Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

« Pas tout à fait ma chérie. » Murmura une voix féminine dans l'habitacle.

J'hurlais et freinais d'un coup. La voiture fit de nombreux tonneaux avant d'atterrir dans un champs.

A moitié consciente, je défis ma ceinture et essayait de pousser la porte pour me dégager, mais c'était impossible. Je voulus alors passer par la fenêtre, mais ma jambe droite était bloquée par je ne sais quoi. Je commençais à paniquer.

«- A l'aide ! » Hurlais-je en vain.

Je me débattais sur mon siège pour me sortir de la voiture, mais je ne fis qu'aggraver l'état de ma jambe. Je crus que la situation ne pouvait être pire quand de la fumée s'échappa de l'engin et que des flammes commencèrent à se former.

« -Non... Non ! Pitié ... Tout mais pas ça! Help ! » Criais-je encore en tapant de rage sur le volant.

Je commençai à avoir du mal à respirer, et les flammes commencèrent à bruler ma peau.

J'hurlais encore et encore, suppliant, priant pour qu'on me vienne en aide. Je toussais, pleurait sous la douleur du feu.

Ma tête tomba en arrière et je cessais de me débattre.

Je perdis connaissance, et ce fut une fois de plus le noir.

Certaine cette fois ci de ne jamais me réveiller.


End file.
